Mini Cooper
by blu3crush
Summary: Amy shook her head and screamed, "he is my son. Not yours, not anyone! Just mine!" Her voice quavered. "How could you conceive without me?" Sheldon challenged and stepped closer to Amy. "Explain it to me!" he hollered, grabbing Amy's wrists, forcing her to face him. He felt a surge of electricity when he touched her and by her reaction, he was certain she felt it too. Sheldon x Amy
1. Chapter 1

Mini Cooper

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

December 2018

Sheldon rolled his eyes again when Ramona fussed with his bowtie. Ramona flashed him a big smile when she was finally satisfied with the bowtie. "All done," she commented and leaned in closing, eyes closed, waiting for a kiss.

Sheldon winced but obliged. He gave her a light peck of the mouth and quickly withdrew. Ramona pouted and whined, "Sheldon." She wanted more than a light peck on her mouth. She wanted him, wanted to devour him.

"No," he replied simply and pushed her away. "I don't want to engage in any form of physical contact or coitus today." He said in a tone which meant there's no room for negotiations. Ramona did not give up but wrapped her arms around his waist. Sheldon flinched and pried her hands off.

"Is it because today is 17th December?" Ramona scoffed, challenging his taboo. She knew exactly why he was not keen of physical contact today.

"Don't you dare," he warned. His eyes sent daggers her way, yet she was not afraid.

"It's the day you lost your virginity to Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler!"

Sheldon drew back a sharp breath and his fists clenched tightly. That name – Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, caused his perfect functioning heart to constrict painfully. He felt breathless.

"You have crossed the line," Sheldon said, pulling his bow tie off and throw it towards Ramona's direction. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Sheldon!" Ramona shouted, "I'm sorry. You can't leave just like this; do you remember we have an award dinner to go in two hours!"

He shot her a look of annoyance. He had an eidetic memory. Of course, he remembered. His eidetic memory had been his pride and curse at the same time. He could not forget. Regardless how he tried to erase Amy Farrah Fowler off his mind, he could not. He skipped Star Wars movie premiere for her. She was shaking when she joined him on her bed. It was his first time and hers too. They were both nervous and excited. He could vividly recall she was trembling beneath him as he gently nudged her legs open.

"Damn it!" he cursed. He rarely cursed but since she left him, cursing became a habit. It became a coping mechanism. He abhorred changes but he changed the most when she left him without an explanation.

"Sheldon, are you all right?" Ramona touched his shoulder gently. He recoiled from her touch. "Yes, I am fine." He said through gritted teeth.

She sighed, knowing she had pushed him too far, "I am so sorry." She apologized. Amy Farrah Fowler had become a taboo. Her name was never to be spoken in front of him.

He nodded and walked out of the room. He glanced at his watch and felt relieved that he had one hour to calm down before attending the award dinner.

Sheldon did not have a place in my mind when he walked out of the room the university have prepared for Ramona and him. He supposed he could walk around the campus. He needed some fresh air.

He finally decided on a clean bench to sit down. At least, it looked clean. Sheldon thought. He sighed, regretting in his haste of leaving, he forgot his Purell. He winced as he gingerly sat down. One of his best suits ruined. He sighed at the thought that he will throw this away.

It was a peaceful evening. The campus is quiet and mostly empty. He enjoyed his solitude. He closed his eyes, enjoying the peace.

His mind wandered away.

2 years, 9 months, 22 days.

1026 days.

24,619 hours.

She was gone for that long. Leonard told him to move on and forget. He did move on but he could not forget. Her every move, every smile, and every tear etched deeply in his mind and heart. He turned his love, yes love, for her to hatred when he realized she was gone forever. The worst was she left on his birthday. She planned his birthday with great details, it was as if she wanted to soften the blow of her leaving him.

He could not understand why. Their relationship was doing fine. They consummated their relationship. He took a huge step. A step that she pursued and wanted. A step he gave in for her. How could she leave him without an explanation?

He hates Amy Farrah Fowler.

"You're in my spot," a small voice interrupted his thoughts.

Sheldon's eyes fluttered open. He eyed at the little boy inquisitively who tugged his suit pants gently. "You're sitting in my spot," the little boy pouted, annoyed by this huge man's reluctance to move.

"This is my spot." the little boy jabbed Sheldon's leg with his finger. "I always sit here. This is my spot." The little boy rolled his eyes. "Can you move away?" he asked again.

"Why should I?" Sheldon was intrigued with the little boy. He looked familiar. "Because that's my spot." The little boy replied.

"It's public property. It's nobody's spot." Sheldon said, remembered the years he antagonized his friends over his spot. "But it's my spot," the little boy cried, huge droplets of tear spilled. Sheldon panicked, and immediately scooted over to the other side of the bench. The little boy stopped crying and broke into a huge grin. He climbed up the bench and sat down. He grinned at Sheldon and started taking his stationery from his bag and laid them down neatly.

Sheldon felt irritated and manipulated but he could only seethe in silence. He took a few deep breaths and let it go slowly.

"I know you," the little boy said, without lifting his head, focusing on his coloring.

It piqued Sheldon's curiosity. "You're Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper."

"How do you know me?" Sheldon asked. "I saw your picture on a science journal."

Sheldon frowned, unable to believe the little boy in front of him, barely three, read a science journal. The little boy looked up and smiled, "I am smart. My mother had me tested and results shown that I am a genius. I have an IQ of 180."

Sheldon nodded, processing the titbits of information. This little boy reminded him of himself.

"Do you think this is good?" the little boy asked, holding a card up for Sheldon to examine.

"What's that?"

The little boy giggled, "that's hybrid of monkey and koala. My mother likes monkey and I like koala. Thus, I drew a koala's head and a monkey's body. My mother will love it. It's her birthday today. I want her to be happy."

The little boy folded the card into precise half and slipped it into an envelope. He began packing his stationery.

"What's your name?" Sheldon asked.

"My mother said I should never under any circumstances talk to any stranger but I know you. So, I will tell you my name." The little boy winked.

"I am Isaac Cooper Fowler." Isaac smiled. Sheldon's eyes widened in shock. Something clicked in his mind.

"Isaac! Look who's here!"

That voice. Sheldon did not dare to turn around. It had been 1026 days since he heard that voice.

"Mummy!" Isaac jumped down the chair and ran towards his mother. "Hi, Halley!" Isaac exclaimed excitedly, elated to see his best friend for the holidays.

Sheldon felt giddy as he stood up and turned slowly to face the voice's owner – Amy Farrah Fowler.

"We need to talk," Sheldon spoke as they stared at each other for a few minutes. Sheldon's voice was grave.

"Uh-oh." Bernadette gasped, grasping her husband's hands tightly.

* * *

This is my first time in The Big Bang Theory fandom. I hope you like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Mini Cooper

The premise of this story is around Season 9. Hope this clarifies. Thank you for all the comments/ reviews. This will be an angsty ride but remember I love Shamy. The course of true love never run smooth.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Sheldon threw a cold stare towards his friends, Howard and Bernadette, before walking away with Amy. As of now, they were no longer his friends. They were as deceitful as Amy. They saw the suffering he went through when Amy left. He was all broken up. They were there to witness his breakdown. All they did was encourage him to move on yet withholding the whereabouts of Amy and the fact they had a son.

He glared at Bernadette who shrunk behind his husband, guilt evident on their face. They looked apologetic but he knew he would not forgive them. He thought they were his friends, granted that he had been condescending towards Howard due to his lack of a doctorate. But it did not warrant such deceit. Bernadette knew he loved Amy Farrah Fowler when they went shopping for a perfect gift for Amy.

He had a son. They had a son. He still could not wrap his head around this fact. He was certain Isaac Cooper Fowler was his son. Isaac was his replica, except for his eyes. He had Amy's emerald eyes. He remembered the sparkles in her eyes when they watched the old French movies. His eyes were on her, never at the movies. It was then he realized he wanted to spend his life with her. It dawned on him that he was willing to make sacrifices for Amy, and opening to Amy in a way he had never done before.

His plan to propose at their fifth anniversary date night was interrupted when she stormed out his house angrily. He just blurted out if he should start watching 'The Flash' TV series. He was panicking when he asked that silly question. Though he had the proposal all planned but he was still afraid of her answer. The possibility of her saying no is taunting. The past few weeks leading towards their fifth anniversary, Amy was different. She was cold and detached. Their daily Skype calls or texts dwindled. She responded less and she listened to him talk about his day. She gave up trying to tell him about her day, her work and her feelings. She smiled at the appropriate time but it seemed forced. He was never one who could read facial cues but that Amy scared him. He called his mother and Mee Maw. He could not ask Penny as she was a blabber. He did not want to share his insecurities with Penny.

 _"_ _Oh, Shelly." Mary was happy to see an emotional side of her son. Amy, the girl whom she found weird, changed her son and it's for the better._

 _"_ _Mom. I don't know what to do." He was lost. He looked at the ring his mother sent him. It was a family heirloom. His nine-fingers Nana will be proud of him. His Mee Maw too._

 _"_ _Get down on one knee and asked her 'Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me?'" Mary was elated. She always thought that her Sheldon will live a solitude life._

 _"_ _Will it work?" Sheldon questioned, he was afraid his feeling would be unreciprocated._

 _"_ _Yes of course, because Amy loves you. I never saw anyone adore you in such a way." Mary assured her son. "Yes, I would never give her my cookies recipes if I don't see her as my grand-daughter-in-law." His Mee Maw chirped in._

He declined her offer to be her boyfriend when she called asking after dropping him home. He heard the sob that escaped before she hung up. It pained him to reject her but he was unable to go through another heartbreak should Amy decided that he was not good enough. The reconciled after he realized he could not get her out of his heart. She was his heartworm. She softened him. She taught him how to love.

He admitted to Mee Maw that their relationship became stronger because of the break-up. It gave him the clarity that Amy was the woman he wanted in his life. He realized he wanted to start a family with Amy. It was through Amy, he learned how to love and treasure people. Mee Maw told him with tears in her eyes that her Moonpie finally grew up.

"Sheldon," her voice was soft. It sent a tremble down his spine when she called him. It snapped him out of his reverie. Their eyes met. Amy shifted uncomfortably at the way Sheldon was looking at her. She wrapped her hands around her torso for protection. At this moment, she wished she was wrapped under her layers of cardigans. She looked away, breaking eye contact. She could not bear looking at him.

"He is my son." He watched Amy fidgeted with the hem of her black dress. He realized Amy changed a lot in terms of her appearances. She ditched her red frame spectacles. Without her glasses, her green eyes were more captivating. She wore her hair in loose curls. She did not wrap herself with layers of clothes. She opted a gray blazer over her black dress. The black dress hugged her feminine curves. He swallowed slowly. His eidetic memory brought him the night where he slowly removed every article of clothing off Amy. Amy was perfect in his eyes. Her cheeks reddened under his intense gazing. She was his vixen, his little lady. He was never aroused by anyone before Amy.

She shook her head and screamed, "he is my son. Not yours, not anyone! Just mine!" Her voice quavered.

"How could you conceive without me?" Sheldon challenged and stepped closer to Amy. "Explain it to me!" he hollered, grabbing Amy's wrists, forcing her to face him. He felt a surge of electricity when he touched her and by her reaction, he was certain she felt it too. She pulled her hand free and jumped a few steps backward.

"You're coming back with me. We will marry. My son can never be an illegitimate child." Sheldon stated. In his brilliant mind, this was the best plan. He knew how was it like to grow up without a father. His father was absent from his childhood years. His father rather spent times in a bar drinking than with his children. His father always viewed him as an oddity. He always compared him with George Jr, complaining that he did not live up what he wanted in a son. He was hurt being rejected by his father. He knew feelings was bad. Feelings could potentially fatally hurt him. He learned how to be cold and unfeeling.

"What!?" Amy was shocked by the turn of events.

"Don't make me repeat myself. You know I hate it." Sheldon huffed angrily.

"Sheldon, we can't do this. My life here is great. Isaac is adapting to a routine. Moreover, you said before that a child could only interrupt your routine life and you think they are a nuisance." Amy tried talking sense into Sheldon.

"What about Dr. Nowitzki?" Amy questioned.

Bernadette updated her about the gang when they visit her for birthday and Christmas or through emails and the occasional phone calls. Bernadette refused to share anything about Sheldon, stating that if she wanted to know, she should find out herself.

She found out about Dr. Ramona Nowitzki through a science magazine. The editors had branded them as a Power couple in the physics world. They shared a few papers under their name. She was tall, blonde and smart. It cut her deeply that Sheldon could jump into another relationship so soon. It took her years before Sheldon admitted his feelings for her.

It occurred to her that she, Amy Farrah Fowler, meant nothing to Sheldon Lee Cooper. And, it hurt.

* * *

Send me your thoughts? Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Mini Cooper

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"What!? Why?!" Leonard was confused when Howard called him and asked him to fly to Connecticut on the first available flight. His reaction drew Penny nearer and signaled him to put Howard on speaker. "Howard, I am finally free from Sheldon this holiday! Penny and I had plans for the holidays." Leonard was flabbergasted and annoyed by Howard's request.

Bernadette took over the phone from Howard and screeched loudly, "Leonard Hofstadter, get both Penny and your ass over to Connecticut on the first available flight."

Penny made a face and shook her head, "no way I am going there. Sheldon is there for an award. I don't want to spend my holidays with his sour puss face. Bernie, you know how Sheldon is during this period. Moreover, why are Howard and you there for Holidays? I thought you went to Hawaii?"

"We're here to spend the holidays with Amy and Isaac." Bernadette sighed. She knew that she could not hide it from Penny and Leonard anymore.

"WHAT!" Leonard and Penny shouted in unison. "You mean Amy Farrah Fowler?" Penny asked. "Yes," Bernadette answered meekly. "What the hell? And who's Isaac? How come you're spending the holidays with Amy? You do remember she broke Sheldon's heart?" Penny yelled.

"I will tell both of you more when you are here. Get your ass over." Bernadette disconnected her cell phone and looked at Howard sadly. "Did we do the right thing, calling Penny and Leonard?" Bernadette lamented. Penny became especially frosty towards Amy after Amy left without a word. Whenever the topic of Amy came up, Penny recoiled and reminded them harshly they were never to mention Amy in front of Sheldon. It took Penny's months of coaxing and comforting before Sheldon returned to a functioning person. Penny had to take a few months off work to spend times with Sheldon.

She accompanied Sheldon to places where he hoped he could find Amy. She was by his side when he broke down where he could not find Amy. She calmed him down when he was hysterical.

"I believe only Penny and Leonard could handle this better. And, we are on Amy's side. Sheldon, being the irritating Sheldon, still needs people to rally around him. Sheldon might be a jerk but he did not deserve this." Howard gently caressed Bernadette's arm. Though he was on Amy's side, he was unable to understand the reasons she gave when she explained to them why she left.

Bernadette nodded her agreements. She knew why Amy left but to her, the reason was not convincing. She had come to love Sheldon as a friend and she too felt that Sheldon did not deserve this. Sheldon's actions confirmed that he loved Amy. Sheldon loved Amy in his way. Bernadette witnessed the love Sheldon had for Amy when she took him shopping for the perfect Christmas gift for Amy.

"The only regret I had was not stopping Amy from leaving." Bernadette looked at the arguing figures far away sadly. She should have done more for them. She should have persuaded Amy not to leave and resolve her issues and insecurities.

"I should have done more. I should have told Sheldon where Amy was. I should have said something when Amy was involved in that car accident," Bernadette felt guilty. "It wasn't your fault. It was simply a wrong timing." Howard placed his hands around Bernadette's shoulder and squeezed her shoulder soothingly. Somehow, he felt as guilty as Bernadette.

"Aunt Bernie, why are they quarreling?" Isaac pulled Bernadette's dress hem and asked, pointing towards Sheldon and Amy. Bernadette's heart broke for Isaac. The usual confident and smart boy was crying and scared. He looked so lost and frightened. Bernadette's guilt intensified.

"Oh, you poor thing," Bernadette crouched down and pulled Isaac into an embrace. "They're just talking, Isaac. They're definitely not quarreling," Bernadette soothed Isaac, rubbing small circles on his back.

"He's my father, isn't it?" Isaac asked meekly.

* * *

Ramona paced around the small room uneasily. Her eyelids had been twitching when Sheldon left. She was never a superstitious woman. She was a woman of science. How could twitching of the eyelids meant something bad was going to happen. She assured herself it must be the nerves. She overstepped the boundary with Sheldon. She was used to his foul temper and had been tolerating them. She hoped that one day Sheldon would accept her into his world fully, so she could control him fully. There was a wall separating Sheldon and her. That wall was Amy Farrah Fowler. She decided to push her luck today, wanting to break down the wall.

She deserved better. She did not deserve a relationship agreement between them. That stupid agreement which dictates what she could do and could not do Sheldon made sure she understood that despite they were identified as a couple, and engaged in regular coitus, marriage was never in his plan. He preferred the status quo. She broached the subject of engagement but he vehemently rejected her notion.

She had been with Sheldon for the past 20 months but she felt that they were not moving forward as a couple. His friends did not warm up to her. She felt left out in their gathering. They engaged in their conversation and laughed at their inside jokes. They never felt there was a need to clue her in. It seemed that to them she was transient. She made her concerns to Sheldon but he brushed it off. His friends, especially Bernadette, did not welcome her into their circle and he did nothing to include her. She did not care how his friends treated her but she was upset that Sheldon was just being Sheldon, doing nothing.

There were days where she felt that Sheldon was in this relationship with her was because he needed to fill a void. He never showed her any affections. Partaking in coitus with her was an obligation. It was a clause in their agreement. She argued and fought for that clause. She wanted to feel desire but oddly having sex with Sheldon did just the opposite. He did not kiss her on the mouth. They always did their deeds in the dark. It always happened at her apartment, never at his. He always had to drink before he could engage with her. Often, their acts were carried in silence. No music. No whispers of his love or the lack thereof. No moaning of his name. He wanted it to be a quiet affair. The worst was there were times he screamed out Amy. She could not understand why he was in love with that frumpy woman. She was much more attractive than Amy Farrah Fowler. She was smart, if not smarter than Amy. She was in the same field as Sheldon and not some neurobiology nuisance.

Truth be told, she loved and hated him at the same time. She loved him for his brilliant brains but hated his shunning. She could never forget the humiliation when he asked who was 'Nowitzki' when she proposed to name his research breakthrough as 'Cooper- Nowitzki Theorem'. He angrily threw her out from his apartment because of her suggestion. She became the gossip of the school for throwing herself at Dr. Sheldon Cooper and gaining nothing back. He was glorified because of his research while she was embarrassed. Unable to bear the shame, she decided to transfer to a graduate school in Switzerland to continue her studies.

Clenching her fists tightly together, Ramona let out a hiss of anger. She endured all of Sheldon's idiosyncrasies and his rules because of the recognition he brought her in the world of science. Their research and published papers, mostly done by Sheldon, were very well received. She liked the fame that came with the awards. She was getting recognized and she loved it.

She couldn't care less if Sheldon loved her, she was more concerned about the fame and money. Sheldon reciprocating her love was an additional bonus.

She knew she had to find her man now. They were going to be honored at the award dinner.

* * *

Thanks for all the comments. Sorry I could not reply to each of them but I really appreciate them. :)

Please share your thoughts and I am sorry if I offended anyone for potraying Ramona in this light but this is definitely needed.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Mini Cooper

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

 ** _Now_**

The past few days passed by like a blur for Amy. Sheldon's sudden reappearance in her life disrupted her calm life and routine. She was offered a tenured position at Yale, teaching graduate students. After leaving Sheldon, she decided to stop participating in research. As much as she loved doing research, she feared that her name would appear on the papers or journals. She did not want her name to appear on his radar at all. Though she knew that her fears were unfounded, Sheldon had never respected her field of studies. He called it yucky, squishy things.

After much deliberation, she decided to teach. She was torn between Harvard, her alma mater, or Yale when considering relocation from California. When Yale offered her a tenured position as an Associate Professor, she had to take it. It offered her job security.

She realized she loves teaching after starting a new semester. She thought her passion was in research until she started teaching. Teaching was fun and interactive. She always thought teaching was a chore, for Sheldon always complained to her about the students' dull minds, their attitude, and their passiveness. She found it the complete opposite. She found nurturing students fulfilling.

She built her life after leaving Sheldon and the gang around Isaac and teaching. She loved her job, her students, her colleagues, and some close friends she made in the University. Isaac was adjusting to a new routine. The childcare facility in Yale was one of the best. Isaac liked his teachers as they did not treat him as a child. They let him attempt advanced calculus. The principal of the childcare told her Isaac had great potential and he could enter University much earlier than his peers. She had no intention to take away Isaac's childhood.

Her life was peaceful and fulfilling until the re-emergence of Sheldon Lee Cooper. His reappearance had disrupted both Isaac and her life. When she first met Sheldon in the café, he had disturbed her life. Before Sheldon, he life was plain and simple. She did not crave for friends or love. Then came Sheldon, she was introduced to the concepts 'Friends' and 'Love'. Leaving Sheldon and her friends were perhaps the most difficult decision she had ever made.

Sheldon had made it crystal clear that he did not and would never welcome a baby. Babies would never adhere to his schedules. They defecate and urinate as and when they liked. He had an adverse reaction when Howard and Bernadette announced their pregnancy. He complained that with the introduction of a baby, it would upset their social dynamics. He hated all the changes. She could not bring herself to tell him they were expecting a huge change, an enormous upheaval to their life. She never did have that chance. She did not have the courage to bring it up. She was so afraid that Sheldon would reject her and their baby.

* * *

 ** _A few days ago_**

Penny glared menacingly at Bernadette who came to pick them up from the Airport. "Care to explain why I am here in Connecticut instead of Nebraska visiting my family for Christmas?" Penny asked irately. She had plans to visit Nebraska with Leonard. It was a trip way overdue. Her parents had been pestering them to visit after her wedding. She finally had a chance as Sheldon would be away from Pasadena for an award presentation with Ramona.

"I don't understand, Bernadette. You mentioned about Amy over the phone." Leonard wrapped his arms around Penny's waist, pulling her backward a little. He knew his wife's hostility towards Amy.

"Don't get me started on the AMY shit!" Penny rolled her eyes, broke free from Leonard's grasp. She charged to the carousel to wait for their luggage.

"I don't know where to start." Bernadette sighed, her eyes darting between Leonard and Penny. "It was a long story. What I could say now was I knew about Amy's plan of leaving Sheldon. I saw her sneaking out your apartment after Sheldon's birthday. She seemed to be crying after settling the drunk Sheldon in his room. She seemed weird. She thought I was asleep and whispered goodbyes and thank you. She said she will miss us. When she left, I followed her. She was surprised when I stopped her from driving away. We had a talk and I found out about her plan." Bernadette explained.

"Why did she leave?" Leonard was really confused with Bernadette's explanation. He remembered it was Sheldon's birthday and Amy insisted on celebrating his birthday with a party. Sheldon freaked out but eventually, agreed reluctantly to Amy's pleads. Amy invited Sheldon's friends and colleagues. She baked Sheldon a Sheldon's Mee Maw's special birthday cake. She toasted Sheldon, claiming that Sheldon was the greatest gift to her when he was born. He begged to differ but he saw Amy's love for Sheldon. He could not comprehend when Amy left without a word.

"You knew the whole time but you did not mention it!" Penny grabbed Bernadette shoulders firmly, "I am disappointed in you. We're Sheldon's friends before Amy. How could you do this to Sheldon?"

Bernadette winced from strong grasp but she swatted Penny's hands away. Her voice rose a few octaves and stated firmly, "We're Amy's friends too. What's with we're Sheldon's friends first? Penny, do you know that despite leaving our social circle, Amy cares greatly for all of us. You think I care to get you to those AA meetings and ensure you attend every meeting? The truth was I don't. Amy made me. Amy noticed your drinking problem and dissatisfaction towards your marriage and job. She asked me to get you into AA and marriage counseling. She said that Leonard and you deserved each other and she genuinely felt that Leonard and you would have a happy marriage. BUT YOU WOULD NOT HAVE IT UNLESS YOU RESOLVE YOUR ISSUES. Amy looked for your marriage counselor and AA meetings information while she was pregnant with Isaac. Believe it or not, Amy saved your marriage. I had enough of your foul attitude towards Amy."

Leonard and Penny gasped at Bernadette's outburst and revelation. Leonard was secretly grateful towards Amy, knowing that she had saved his marriage with Penny. He also observed that Penny always had a drink in her hand. It could be wine or hard liquor. Penny was never seen without a glass of alcohol in her hand. He never said anything, fearing upsetting Penny. Penny was defensive whenever someone pointed out her drinking problem. She always claimed she did not have a drinking problem, she just enjoyed alcohol. Her drinking problem almost caused her job when she was caught drinking by her boss in a new drug convention.

"Let's go." Bernadette turned on her heels and stomped out of the arrival hall.

Bernadette took Penny and Leonard to Amy's apartment. "This is where Amy and Isaac stayed. She is currently teaching at Yale. I hope you talk to Sheldon, Penny. He is expecting Amy to marry him and move back to Pasadena. He refused to leave Amy's apartment."

"What!?" Penny and Leonard screamed in unison.

"I need you to bring Sheldon back." Bernadette kept her eyes on the road, "he broke up with Ramona too."

"What!?" Penny and Leonard chorused together again.

"Sheldon never loves Ramona," Leonard said, not surprised by his buddy's action of breaking up with Ramona. He knew that if not for Penny's intervention and suggestion, Sheldon would never ask Ramona to be his girlfriend. Penny had great influence over Sheldon. They were close, and sometimes too close for his comfort. When they did emotional intimacy test, he feared that Penny or Sheldon would realize they were perhaps a better couple.

He asked if Amy was afraid of the possibility. She, too, feared for that possibility but she was tired of feeling insecure over Sheldon and Penny's close friendship. She brought up the experiment intentionally because she wanted to know how they fared. She did not want to be jealous of her bestie and her boyfriend's close relationship. Sometimes she felt left out by them. Penny able to persuade get Sheldon doing something he usually would not. Sheldon turned to Penny when he was in trouble or needed comfort. He hugged Amy that night, consoling her that she was a huge part of Sheldon's life. Sheldon just did not know how to show his feelings and affections towards her. Amy just nodded and replied she understood but she was exhausted, both physically and mentally.

 _"Leonard, being with Sheldon was difficult. I thought by now we would have progressed more as a couple. But, with Sheldon, I am always taking the steps forward but he retreated a few steps backward. Perhaps, I should take a trip to somewhere, like he went on a train trip, clear my mind and re-evaluate what I want with Sheldon." Amy blinked away her tears._

 _"Amy. Sheldon – he – uh –," he was lost for words. Just a few months ago, Sheldon had stated that what he had with Amy was nothing romantic._

 _Amy tried to force a small smile but failed. "It's all right, Leonard. I heard what he said in the cafeteria a few months ago. 'Yeah, well, no, this study refers to romantic partners. Not the way I would categorize the two of us.' Were his exact words. Leonard, what does he categorize us as? I did not force him to alter our relationship paradigm. He did on his own accord."_

 _Amy sighed, "I am tired… and sick of this. Please don't tell Sheldon or Penny what I said. I just needed to rant."_

 _Leonard patted Amy's shoulder and nodded._

* * *

 **Now**

"How are you feeling, Buddy?" Leonard asked, scooting closer to Sheldon. Sheldon rolled his eyes, "I don't talk feelings. Feelings are for hippies, not me."

"I am sure you feel something. It could be excitement or fears or nerves." Leonard pressed on.

"Marrying Amy was to bind her to a marriage agreement. I want to have a say in Isaac's life. I want custody. It was the best solution." Sheldon replied with a simple shrug. Leonard shook his head in defeat.

"Buddy, I think you love Amy, deep down in your heart. It is just that you could not see it now. Don't screw this up. I don't know why Amy agreed but I know that if you screw this up, you will lose Amy for good." Leonard gave his last piece of advice before walking back to Penny.

Leonard's words brought a pang to Sheldon's heart. He did not know what was that feeling. It felt hollow. He had lost Amy once. Could his heart withstand another heartbreak? He was lucky that Amy signed the marriage agreement without much perusing. He had a clause where it stated that only he could end the marriage.

"Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler." The city hall clerk called their name.

"Mummy!" Isaac jumped up from Amy's lap, "it's your name!". He giggled and pulled Amy out the chair. He guided Amy to Sheldon. "Hold hands!" he urged innocently. Sheldon extended his right hand to Amy. Isaac looked at his mummy expectantly. Unable to refuse her son's request, Amy placed her left hand on Sheldon's proffered hands. Sheldon wrapped his hand around hers and mused that he missed her soft hands.

Hands in hands, they walked into the room where Justice of Peace waited for them.

* * *

Endnote:

To answer my guest reviewers, yes, it will be a Shamy story. I liked them together. I don't know if there is a child-care facility in Yale, but for this story, let's assume there's one. I am not from the States, thus if I get the geographic location wrong. Please bear with me. I will google and write to my best knowledge. I liked all main characters in the The Big Bang Theory. I liked their dynamic and their friendships. I personally felt that Bernadette and Amy grew closer over the years. Thus, in this story, Bernadette was the one who noticed and knew about the reasons why Amy left. :) Sorry, I accidentally deleted the last chapter, thus reposting it.


	5. Chapter 5

Mini Cooper

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

 ** _Now_**

Sheldon and Amy stood in front of the Justice of Peace. Their hands tightly clasped together. Neither of them wanted to let go of their hands. Sheldon was unable to understand why he did not want to or could not release Amy's hands. He felt warm and comforted. It reminded him of the time he sought for Amy's hands voluntarily when Howard was launched into space. Amy squeezed his hands back, giving him the support he needed.

He always said that he treated Howard as a treasured acquaintance but the truth was Howard was just as important as Leonard. The sensation Amy provided was soothing. Now, it felt soothing too, it calmed his nerves. A while ago, he just told Leonard off because he insinuated he had feelings. He was being defensive because he could not identify what feelings he had. He was never good at understanding and identifying feelings.

He was happy, excited, scared, nervous and sad at the same time. The myriad of emotions confused him. He stole a few glances at Amy and found that she was biting her bottom lips. She did that whenever she was nervous. He squeezed her hand, hoping that it could relieve her nerves. She jumped slightly and shook his hand away. He felt lost at the loss of contact. The feeling of hollowness came back and he knew that he was upset. He could not believe that she broke off contact. He scoffed, remembering how cruel she was when she left him without a word on his birthday no less. Her leaving devastated him. He shifted slightly, to keep some distance between them.

The Justice of Peace cleared his throat and smiled at the couple.

"Today, we're here to celebrate the union of Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. Your family members and friends are here today to share the joy and witness your love and promise to each other." The Justice of Peace said.

"Being assured that you are aware of the meaning of this ceremony, I will now ask you to repeat the marriage vows." His focus was on Sheldon.

"Do you, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, take this woman, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," Sheldon answered.

"Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Sheldon answered and nodded stiffly. Social convention dictated him to answer yes. It was customary for him to answer, 'I do' when the Justice of Peace asked if he could love and cherish Amy. Marrying Amy was for his benefit. He did not want to fight over custody and subjecting Isaac to such ordeal. The chance of him winning full custody was slim if not zero. Amy had offered joint custody and Isaac could spend summer holidays with him. He rejected her offer. He did not want to admit to himself or to anyone that he wanted both Amy and Isaac with him. It was not only Isaac he wanted. He wanted Amy too. She seemed to fill the void she left behind two years ago.

He was surprised when Amy signed the marriage agreement without looking through it thoroughly. There were many clauses that he added were solely for his benefit. She even agreed to move back to Pasadena with Isaac. He expected her to put up a huge fight and he was prepared to argue with her why Pasadena was a better place. She accepted his suggestion without a fight. She only asked for two months for her to complete all her tasks at the university and take care of her apartment. She gave up a job that she loved and a place she called home for him.

He could not believe Amy conceded to all his selfish requests without a fight. She had blossomed into a confident and strong woman. She was no longer the Amy with low self-esteem. She had every right to reject him and throw him out of her apartment but she did not.

The only conclusion was Amy Farrah Fowler loves him. The thought of Amy Farrah Fowler still loves him sent flutters to his heart.

 ** _A few days ago_**

 _"What about Dr. Nowitzki?" Amy questioned._

"What's with Ramona?" Sheldon asked back. This was between Amy and him. Why did she need to drag Ramona into this conversation?

"You're in a relationship with her," Amy said bitterly.

"So…?" Sheldon's brows knitted together. "I don't understand why you have to drag Ramona in this conversation?"

"Sheldon! You're in a relationship with Dr. Nowitzki. And I have read that you're planning an engagement! How could you expect me to marry you?" Amy screamed. She was upset that it only took him less than two years before deciding he wanted to settle down with Ramona. Their relationship moved at a pace that she was envious or jealous of. Her relationship with Sheldon was so slow paced that it took him five years before they consummated their relationship. He had difficulties being intimate with her yet he had no qualms with Ramona. He set ridiculous boundaries and parameters to limit physical contact with her.

Ramona was tall, blonde and beautiful. She was an ex-Olympic swimmer. She was smart. She did her research at CERN. She was in the same field as Sheldon. Amy compared herself with Ramona. She was the ugly duckling while Ramona was the beautiful, graceful swan. It was no wonder Sheldon had no problems being intimate with her. Howard accidentally blabbed that Sheldon and Ramona, in his words, had sex like rabbits. It took five, five freaking years and a breakup before Sheldon finally decided to be intimate with her. He had no issues with Ramona.

"I never plan for an engagement. It was the reporter who came up with that ridiculous idea, though Ramona did fuel that idea." Sheldon said, sounding flummoxed. He never thought of marrying Ramona. If there was a woman he intended to propose, it was Amy Farrah Fowler. At least, that was before she cruelly left him. He was planning to propose on their sixth anniversary in the café they first met. It took an impromptu train trip and their breakup before he realized the world was better with Amy. Amy lighted up his world. She showed him how love could be unconditional. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Sheldon, your future is with Dr. Nowitzki," Amy said, her voice on the verge of breaking. "I always believe marriage is between two peoples who're in love. It's about an intimate union of two individuals. I believe in the sanctity of marriages. It should never be because of obligations and responsibilities. You need not be responsible for Isaac. Isaac is my responsibility when I decided to give birth to him. I freed you from all forms of social convention."

"Freed me from all forms of social convention! How dare you? You did not think of telling me that you were pregnant. I did not know I had a son. Amy, you know how my childhood was. You know the absence of my father. Because of your decision, I missed out the chance to be a father to my son." Sheldon grabbed Amy's wrists and squeezed them hard. He was infuriated. He had shared about his father with Amy. His father was largely absent from his life. His father preferred to spend times with George Jr. and Missy. His father thought that he was too much of a nuisance, always sprouting facts and correcting his mistakes.

"You're hurting me," Amy grimaced. Sheldon let go of Amy immediately, realizing he was causing her discomfort.

"Sheldon, I am sorry." Amy apologized. "I was afraid that you will…"

"Sheldon," Ramona interrupted Amy. Ramona ran towards Sheldon. She frowned when she saw Sheldon was talking with a woman. She tensed when the back facing woman turned.

"Amy Farrah Fowler," she muttered under her breath. She could hardly recognize her. Gone were the layers of clothes – cardigan, sweater vest, awful floral prints long sleeved blouse, knee length skirt. If she dared said, Amy Farrah Fowler exuded an aura of confidence and beauty.

"We're late for the award, let's go," Ramona said, linking her arm with Sheldon, claiming her territory. Then, she turned towards Amy and greeted her with a fake smile, "Hello. Dr. Amy. Are you done here? Sheldon and I have an award to attend."

Amy looked at Sheldon who seemed comfortable with Ramona's grip on his arm. "We're done here. Sheldon, think of what I had just said. What we have now is perhaps the best. We should not disturb anything."

Amy turned and walked back to her son. She needed to hold her son. She needed comfort from her son. As much as she did not want the tears to fall, they came cascading down without a care.

Sheldon watched Amy walked away. His heart constricted painfully.

"Let's go, Sheldon." Ramona planted a kiss on Sheldon's cheek and smiled. Sheldon flinched.

"Ramona, we need to talk." Sheldon pried Ramona's hand off him.

* * *

I am sorry I took so long to update. Please remember to leave a review. It helps with updating. Thanks for your reviews. Between I am on Tumblr. The username is the same. Tumblr is pretty new to me and I post mostly Shamy stuff. :)

Hopefully, I can update next week. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Mini Cooper

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

 _More on Amy's thoughts. I hope you enjoy. Please leave me your thoughts. It made me happy reading your thoughts. Thank you. :)_

 ** _Now_**

Amy stole glances at Sheldon, waiting for him to complete his vows. She half-expected him to shout 'Bazinga!', then laugh at her naivety, and Ramona would appear and he would leave with her. It was his cruel plan to punish her for leaving him. It did not happen. He answered, 'I do', to both questions the Justice of Peace asked. The first was that he was willing to take her as his lawful wedded wife and the second was to promise he would love and cherish her, be with her in sickness or in health and forsook all others. He looked earnest and truthful. His face did not spasm as he answered. He had nervous tics whenever he lied.

She really wanted to believe him, almost believed him but the marriage agreement she signed told her otherwise. She had acted nonchalant when she signed it. Once she agreed to his proposition, he presented her with a marriage agreement. He said it was a binding covenant between the husband and wife. She once thought his relationship agreement was a romantic gesture but as they progressed on with their relationship, she realized it was his way of restricting her. He crafted the agreement to only his advantage.

She did not know exactly why she agreed to his proposition and signing the agreement. Her brain seemed to stop functioning whenever he was near her. As a neurobiologist, she would find her brain a great research material. Her heart ruled over her head whenever Sheldon was around.

She did not know if she could survive in a marriage without love. Her parents' marriage dissolved because of the lack of love. Her father married her mother out of obligations. He got her pregnant out of wedlock. Her paternal grandmother insisted they married. Her parents were always fighting. They fought over the smallest of things. They fought over money, over who left the milk carton in the fridge after finishing it, or over her. Mostly, she was the source of their quarreling. Her father hated her because she was the reason he could not continue with his studies. He had big dreams. He aspired to become a microbiologist. He was unloving and cold. He always blamed her for his failures. He was always in and out of a job, could not hold down a job for more than six months.

Her mother turned to religion after marriage. Her mother was exceptionally strict towards her because she did not want her to repeat her mistake. Her mother had repeatedly stated that she was a mistake. If her mother had not done anything foolish, like engage in a night of uninhibited sex and getting pregnant, she would have accomplished much more. Like her father, her mother gave up her studies and worked as a clerk in a shipping company. She craved love from both her parents but sadly she never got it from them. Her mother was distant but strict. She had her ways of punishing her. She did not know which was worst, getting shut in the closet, her mother termed as 'Sin Closet' or the beating her father gave whenever he was in a foul mood.

She grew up believing she was unwanted and damaged, and it put a dent in her self-esteem. Bernadette and Penny had on a few occasions told her she deserved someone better and she was incredibly patient and tolerant towards Sheldon. She put up with Sheldon's idiosyncrasies because Sheldon was the first guy in her life who asked her to be his girlfriend. She understood what type of relationship she was into when she agreed to be Sheldon's girlfriend but as times passed by, she craved for more. She wanted to be able to touch and kiss Sheldon freely and not bound by some clauses in his ridiculously rigid agreement. She wanted Sheldon confided in her like he could to Penny. She always wondered that if Leonard had not expressed his feelings for Penny, would Sheldon fall in love with Penny.

She was envious of Penny and Sheldon shared. They shared a bond where no one could break. Penny could get Sheldon doing something where he normally would not. He visited the psychic with Penny. Penny told her how he dismissed the psychic because the psychic told him to give all of him to their relationship and it was malarkey. It cut her heart deeply when he dismissed it so easily. She had given all of herself to the relationship. Sheldon became her top priority but it was not reciprocated. She came after his Mee Maw, his mother, Leonard, Penny, and his spot on the couch.

It was not the easiest decision when she asked for a break. Her pains and grieves culminating at its peak. They had their fifth anniversary date night, and they started their night with a make out session. He had kissed her in a way he had never done before. It was the night he opened his mouth, inviting her tongue to invade his mouth. She was pleasantly shocked by his invitation. Their kisses, so far, had been chaste. She thought it was the night that Sheldon was finally ready for some intimacy between them. She smiled at him when they finally stopped kissing. She looked at him with great adoration and asked him could he imagine they had come so far.

He had to spoil that moment by asking if she thought he could watch The Flash TV show. His question figuratively gave her a tight slap on her face. He said he had many thoughts in his mind when he was kissing her. The only thought he had for her was he could ask her if he should watch the TV show.

It dawned on her that Sheldon would perhaps never give her what she wanted in her life. Though he had made many compromises for her, it was not enough. He never thought of them as romantic partners. She did not know why he thought of them as. Then Penny told her that she should do whatever made her happy. After much contemplations, she concluded that though she loved Sheldon, it would be better for her if they had a break from each other. When she saw him on the Skype video call, she could hardly do it. Then he started on he was thinking about their relationship and how difficult they were, she cut him mid-sentence. She was scared that he would break up with her. She only wanted a breather, not a breakup.

Her plan did not go accordingly to what she had envisioned. She was supposed to take two weeks off from work and visit her professors in Harvard. It was a trip she hoped would give her clarity about what she wanted. When he pushed her for an answer and insulted her, she gave him an answer that broke her heart. She never wanted to break up with him, at least not when her mind was confounded.

Bernadette consoled her that she made the right decision. Her breakup with Sheldon brought her closer to Bernadette. She confided in Bernadette rather than in Penny because Penny had her martial issues to settle and she was not sure if Penny would accidentally let slip of her inner thoughts to Sheldon. Bernadette assured that she had made a correct decision. She reminded her of the times where Sheldon took her for granted and crushing her heart with his insensitive and condescending comments. How he snubbed her for suggesting they could move in together. Bernadette was right, she made a right and sound choice. Sheldon could not give her what she wanted. She wanted a family and it was something Sheldon would never able to provide.

The six months they spent separated were grueling and excruciatingly painful. She started to go on dates but the men were not Sheldon. They simply did not have the intellectual level to stimulate her. That was when she started missing Sheldon and regretting her decision. Things had gotten so awkward between them that she stopped going to his apartment for dinners.

When none of his friends wanted to spend Thanksgiving at the aquarium with him, she offered to spend it with him. They had a great time at the aquarium, feeling just like the old times where they spent in the Zoo. He gave commentary about the fish and sea animals. She really missed him, so much so that she wanted to his girlfriend again. She plucked up the courage to ask him if he was willing to be her boyfriend and he rejected her with a reason she could not argue. She cried the whole journey back to her apartment because he had gotten over her and would like to remain as friends.

Thanks to an earworm, Sheldon and she got back together. He told her that she was the dryer sheet of his heart. She had laughed at his words but was secretly pleased that she had softened his life. She kissed him when his face scrunched up when she laughed at him. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She was breathless when they ended their kiss. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards and he responded with a huge grin. The six months they spent apart from each other was thrown out of their mind. She promised she would never leave him again.

She broke her promise of never leaving him.

"Do you, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, take this man, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, to be your lawful wedded husband?" The Justice of Peace turned his attention to Amy and asked her the same question he had just asked Sheldon.

Amy gulped. She looked at Sheldon, then at Isaac. Then she remembered what her mother had said.

 _"Amy, you should only marry a guy who loves and cherishes you. You should save your virginity for marriage."_

Sheldon did not marry her because of love but out of obligations, responsibilities, and custody.

Could she say, 'I do'?

Despite the fact, she knew that Sheldon did not marry her because of love, she had agreed to his offer of marriage. Because deep down in her heart, she was still very much in love with Sheldon.

"I do." She answered softly.

"Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"

Amy was stupidly and irrevocably in love with Sheldon. She had never stopped loving Sheldon. She was following her mother's footstep. She was getting into a loveless marriage but it was worth it. Isaac would have a father in his life. She believed Sheldon would be a great father. The few days he spent with Isaac proved that he was a great father.

Isaac was elated when she affirmed that Sheldon was his father. He said he finally had a father and his classmates could no longer tease him for not having a father. Isaac might not have mentioned to her about the lack of father figure in his life but she knew it affected him deeply. His eyes were always red and puffy when she picked him from the childcare whenever there was a father-son event. His teachers told her that some kids were bullying him and teasing him for not having a father with him. It crushed her heart that kids could be so cruel but she was a victim of bullying when she was young.

"I do," Amy answered with a smile.

She convinced herself that it was all worth it. She was a mother, and she had to put Isaac's interest before hers. She did not want Isaac to grow up without a father. She could bear with a loveless marriage.

They turned to face each other. Leonard produced a ring from his pocket and passed it to Sheldon. Sheldon's face was unreadable. He held her left hand and slid the simple rose gold band onto Amy's ring finger. Bernadette passed Amy the ring and squeezed her hand slightly. Bernadette sighed as she retreated to the background. Emulating what Sheldon had done, she took his left hand and slipped the matching gold band onto his ring finger.

"With the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Justice of Peace announced as they completed exchanging rings.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Justice of Peace said.

Sheldon closed the gap between Amy and him. He pulled her body towards him until there was no space between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. Amy gasped at his bold actions and he took the opportunity to kiss her and darted his tongue into her mouth. Amy closed her eyes, savoring the moment, and gave into him. She kissed him back with a fervor, her fingers caressing his back. She did not want this moment to end because she knew that once this was over, Sheldon would never touch her again. He kissed her because of social convention. It dictated he had to kiss her because it would complete the ceremony. She knew how much he hated not having closure.

"Ewww," Isaac exclaimed and shielded his eyes with his palms.

* * *

They're finally married. :) Just a thought, you guys are still reading right?


	7. Chapter 7

Mini Cooper

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

 _I am sorry for the delay. Real busy at work and down with flu. The last two weeks had been hectic. More on Sheldon and we'll be moving forward with their marriage life. As for why Amy left, it will be revealed in the later chapters._

 _Let's close this Ramona's chapter but this will not be the last you see her. She plays an integral part of this story. :P_

 _Thanks to all for leaving a review/comment and I really appreciate it. It kept me going. :)_

 ** _A few days ago_**

 _Let's go, Sheldon." Ramona planted a kiss on Sheldon's cheek and smiled. Sheldon flinched._

 _"Ramona, we need to talk." Sheldon pried Ramona's hand off him._

Ramona followed Sheldon to a secluded area of the university. Her heart was thumping rapidly and she was worried. Sheldon was unusually quiet. His lips pressed into thin lines and the green veins near his temples popped out. They stopped abruptly when Sheldon decided it was good enough spot for talking. She reached out, wanting to stroke his hardened jaws. Instead of leaning into her strokes liked how he always faked it every time she touched him, he moved away and kept a small distance between them. Ramona frowned, crossed her arms angrily but kept her silence.

Sheldon never liked Ramona touching him excessively. Ramona knew her boundaries and she normally kept her hands to herself. When it came to intimacy with Ramona, he imposed many restrictions. He carefully crafted their agreement clauses to avoid any unnecessary touching or intimacy.

When he first drafting the agreement, he did not think of putting in any sections for intimacy but Penny called him out on that. Penny managed to persuade him that in a twisted way, he was punishing Amy by being intimate with Ramona. He thought about Penny's words and agreed. It took him years before he could fully commit himself to Amy, both mentally and physically. He could punish Amy by giving what she always wanted to Ramona easily.

The intimacy and coitus clause was eventually added to the agreement. The clause was that they would only engage in coitus twice a year, on their anniversary and on her birthday.

Ramona agreed to most of his terms and conditions until she saw the 'Intimacy and Coitus' section. He swore that her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She argued about the clause. She said she had made far more compromises and sacrifices for him. She expected him to respect her desires and wishes. He bit back his retort that Amy was the only one who had made compromises and sacrifices for him, after realising that she was gone from his life. It tore at his heart when his thought drifted to Amy, any arguments Ramona made fell on deaf ears.

He gave in and ultimately modified the clause to only when both parties agreed to be intimate, they would then proceed to have coitus or any forms of intimacy. He also added additional parameters that coitus would only take place at Ramona's apartment and when the lights were off and in total silence. Despite not being very pleased with the modified agreement, Ramona gave him a peck on his lips and winked at him that he would enjoy it as much as her.

He almost snapped that if there was any woman who would make him enjoy coitus, it would only be Amy. He sighed as she hugged him, swallowing any retorts he had in his mind. He had to accept the fact that Amy was gone and he had moved on by asking Ramona to be his girlfriend.

He was disappointed his relationship agreement did not scare Ramona away or the very least deter her from agreeing to be his girlfriend. It seemed that he was down in a rabbit hole and Penny pushed him into one.

Ramona was relentless about having sex with him. She would initiate it every time she had a chance but most of the time he would cite different reasons to reject her. She pouted and threw tantrums but he reminded her of the agreement that she signed. The few times they had sex was when he was too intoxicated. He had to drink before he could engage in any forms of intimacy with Ramona. Ramona was an attractive woman but she just wasn't Amy.

The first time he let slipped of his inhibitions and guard was celebrating his breakthrough in science. When he first received the news that his research had won a prestigious award from the committee, his first reaction was to call Amy's cell. He wanted to share the exhilarating news with her but all he got was a pre-recorded message telling him that the number he just dialled was no longer available. It was that exact moment all excitements left him.

He agreed absentmindedly when Ramona suggested having a double date with Penny and Leonard. Ramona did not want to invite Bernadette, Howard, and Raj as she felt that they were hostile towards her. She hosted a dinner celebration for him. She cooked all his favourite foods and baked his Mee Maw's cookies. The cookies just tasted different. It did not taste like Mee Maw's hug. It was just cookies. It brought him back to the Christmas when Amy gifted him Mee Maw's special Christmas cookies. He just could not help himself comparing Ramona to Amy. Whatever Ramona did just fell short. He did not like the way she cut the hotdog. It was too thick. He found the spaghetti too al dente. The sauce was too tangy.

Penny rolled her eyes at his complaints and suggested her favourite activity, drinking. She plied him with alcohol. Despite Leonard's warning that Long Island Ice Tea was not sleepy time tea, he accepted all the drinks Penny handed him. He was told alcohol made one forget things. That night he wanted to forget Amy Farrah Fowler and the phone call he made. He wanted to numb his heart. He desperately yearned to return to Sheldon who did not and could not feel.

He was tipsy when Leonard and Penny left. Leonard wanted to bring him home but Penny stopped him. He pouted when Penny made him stay in Ramona's apartment. He was resting on the couch, nursing a headache when the living room lights dimmed. Ramona walked out of her room in a silk teddy which barely covered her bosom and bottoms. She swayed her hips as she walked towards him. He knew what Ramona had in her mind and his mind, dulled by the alcohol he consumed, was not functioning at its optimal state. He could not fight as she straddled him.

Taking his lack of fight as consent, she began unbuttoning his button-up shirt and pulled it off him. Without giving him a moment to rethink, she launched at him, eagerly kissing him, plunging her tongue down his throat. She pulled his hands to her bosom, inviting him to stroke them. He was in shock when her hands went down to his crotch. He wanted to shove her away.

Then something strange happened. Ramona's face morphed into Amy's face. He blinked rapidly to clear his mind. The face stayed as Amy. He missed Amy so much. He pulled 'Amy' closer and planted feathery kisses on her neck. He did something he did not think he could do which was to suck the delicate skin on her neck. He wanted to mark 'Amy' as his.

"Amy," he moaned when she yanked down his pants, slid her hands into his briefs and squeezed his erection.

"Not here." He pulled her hands out of his briefs. He carried 'Amy' bridal style into the bedroom. In there, he would show 'Amy' how much he loves her.

The next morning, he woke up with a splitting headache. He could not open his eyes, knowing how photosensitive he was. His mouth was dry and his throat felt raw and scratchy. He felt a weight on his chest and images of last night flashed back to his mind. The corners of his mouth lifted. Amy was back. He made love to Amy. He really enjoyed making love to Amy. He tenderly stroked 'Amy's' silky hair. He always liked her hair, the colour of mud. He could forgive her if she was back in his life. 'Amy' moved and whispered his name.

His eyes popped open and his jaw dropped. "Ramona!?" She smiled and pressed herself closer to him. "I had a great night. I am sore in all areas, delightfully sore. You're really great." She pressed a kiss on his chest. He pushed her away and excused himself to the toilet. "What have I done?" he buried his head in his hands and cried. He blamed Amy for muddling his brilliant mind. He regretted his actions. He held Leonard answerable for not bringing him home. He questioned if Penny colluded with Ramona getting him drunk which she did not deny. She just mentioned that he should not have withheld having sex with Ramona. Ramona had been nothing but patient with him. He hated being manipulated but he knew that it was his fault ultimately for not controlling himself.

"Sheldon, is something bothering you?" Ramona asked the obvious, rousing her distracted boyfriend's attention. She knew what was wrong. Amy Farrah Fowler just waltzed back into her boyfriend's life. The woman whom he claimed to hate but still loved and cherished. The woman whom left him without a word and almost broke him. The woman whom he screamed out loud when he climaxed. The woman who still possessed the ability to influence Sheldon. The woman who humiliated her. She hated Amy Farrah Fowler. The first time they made love, he called her Amy. She played with his intoxication and did not correct his mistake. She could literally count with her fingers, the number of times they had sex and only he dared to say it was regular.

She maintained a façade, lying to his friends they were a healthy and sexually active couple. He did not bother to expose her lies but he preferred that all things that happened in the bedroom remained in the bedroom. He did not appreciate how Howard remarked that he was a man who gave in to his baser urges and wanted to recommend the different type of condoms that could maximise one's experience. He urged him to use a condom as they could not tolerate another Mini Cooper. Sheldon should have picked up the hint of 'another Mini Cooper' but it was Howard's talking and mostly they were nonsense.

Sheldon sighed, "you should have known better."

"Dr Amy Farrah Fowler," Ramona clenched her fingers into tight fists as she mentioned the taboo name.

Sheldon nodded.

"Sheldon, she left you! What do you want to do? We have an award dinner to attend. Can we go now? We're late!" Ramona's voice close to a shrill. Ramona grabbed his wrist and wanting to pull him towards the dinner's venue. He refused to budge.

"I have a son," Sheldon revealed, without sugarcoating the blow for her.

"I have to do what I should do," Sheldon said. "I want to terminate our relationship with immediate effect."

Sheldon pulled her hands away gently. "Ramona, you deserve someone better. You are better at feelings and you probably realised that for the past two years, I have never devoted myself to this relationship. I never love you. I have never told you that I love you. I am sorry for wasting your time." His apology was sincere. He never wanted to lead Ramona on. She just happened to be at the wrong time and wrong place.

With that last sentence, he walked away from Ramona. Ramona was left stunned by his termination of their relationship, her legs were rooted to the ground. She was unable to chase after Sheldon. In the end, she lost her boyfriend and her dignity to Amy Farrah Fowler.

"SHELDON!" she shouted. "Come back here!"

He stopped momentarily, contemplating if he should turn back. His mother taught him that he should never leave a sobbing lady on the street. He did not want to give Ramona's hope. Thus, he continued walking.

* * *

Sheldon returned to the hotel room he shared with Ramona. He packed his suitcase efficiently and quickly. He wanted to leave before Ramona returned to avoid any awkward situation. When he was done the packing, he placed the freshly printed relationship termination notice and his hotel room key on the study table.

In the termination notice, he noted that they could continue collaboration professionally and the award and papers they shared under their name would remain so. He was being generous as Ramona did not contribute much to their research. Leonard cautioned him that Ramona's motives might not be pure and she seemed to enjoy the money and fame more when their research or papers won awards.

He dragged his suitcase to the lobby, waiting for his Uber to arrive. Getting Amy's current address wasn't the most difficult task. He texted Howard, threatening Howard to give him Amy's current address. Howard sent him the address and stated that he was not afraid of his threats and he believed that they should talk.

His Uber finally arrived. His heart pounded madly as the distance between him and Amy's apartment closed. His palms became sweaty and his throat felt dry. He licked his lips and chewed on the bottom lips.

"Sir, you have arrived." His Uber driver turned slightly and smiled at him. "Do you need help with your suitcase?" Sheldon shook his head and took a few bills from his wallet, tipping his Uber driver.

He chastised Amy for not choosing a gated apartment. Did she not know the crime rates in New Haven was high? He took the lift to the third floor. He took a few strides before reaching Amy's apartment and did his signature knocking on the door.

"Knock. Knock. Knock. Amy."

"Knock. Knock. Knock. Amy."

"Knock. Knock. Knock. Amy."

"Sheldon?" Amy opened the door and her jaws dropped in shock. "How did you know I stay here?"

"Howard." He mumbled.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Dr Cooper!" Isaac screamed happily as he pushed past Amy's body and hugged Sheldon's leg.

"Mummy, can Dr Cooper come in?" Isaac put on a bright smile, hoping that his mother would melt and accede to his request. Though Aunt Bernadette did not confirm that Dr Cooper was his father, he knew. Dr Cooper was the man on Santa's lap in the photo his Mummy placed on her bedside table. His mummy kept all articles of Dr Cooper in a file. He really hoped that his mummy could confirm that Dr Cooper is his father. Timmy would never laugh at him and say that he was pathetic for trying to pass off a man in a magazine as his father.

"Come in," Amy acceded.

* * *

 _Endnote:_

 _Leave me a review so I know you're still reading. Thank you_

 _I just want to say I love both Amy and Sheldon and I really think they are made for each other in the show. Sheldon, in the earlier seasons, might be condescending or disrespectful towards Amy in a certain way, but he redeemed himself in the later seasons. I particularly love the Sheldon who spoke about Amy in a loving manner when he wanted to get her a perfect gift. He just did not know how to express his feelings for Amy as feelings or hippie-dippy stuff eluded him. And, with Amy, his character developed. He is still Sheldon (weird and eccentric) but he learnt to be more compassionate and loving towards Amy (see Season 10.) This is just my opinion._

 _As for the bond with Penny, in my view, he had a strong bond with Penny (more towards friendship, siblings or weird ET and Elliot relationship (Leonard's words).) Penny could get Sheldon do things he never thought he would. Amy envied their closeness as Sheldon seemed to be able to open to Penny easily. I like all characters on Big Bang Theory and never want to portray them in a bad light._


	8. Chapter 8

Mini Cooper

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

 _"_ _Come in," Amy acceded._

Amy gently pulled Isaac back from Sheldon and was amazed that Sheldon did not flinch from Isaac's hug or pushed Isaac away. She gathered that it was perhaps Isaac was his progeny and Isaac was as smart as him. Sheldon despised children, comparing them to horrible, taxing burdens. He shunned his nephew and niece because they were simply not smart enough. He had mentioned numerously that Missy's offspring were not bright and Missy should have never given birth.

He had an idea where if he could determine the baby's IQ before the baby was born, he would do so and those babies that did not make the cut should never be born. The world had enough of Penny alike. He laughed and tapped his forehead, praising his brilliant mind. He laughed at himself thinking that Missy might produce some highly intelligent offspring because they shared the same basic DNA. Every sentence he said cut her heart.

She once asked Leonard if Sheldon would ever accept or love his children if they were not a genius or as smart as him.

 _"_ _Leonard, I am asking this hypothetically, do you think Sheldon would love his children if they were just normal, or have an average IQ or perhaps have a defect?"_

 _"_ _Amy, Sheldon would never accept his children if they were normal or have an average IQ. He is adamant that the children the two of you have would be superior, super smart and perfect. Sheldon could not tolerate imperfection. If the child has a defect, I think he probably would ask for a refund." Leonard answered truthfully, after thinking about Amy's weird question. "He once said that he would not love his child if his child doesn't know to use integral or differential to solve the area under a curve."_

 _"_ _Amy, are you pregnant?" Leonard asked, eyeing Amy up and down. There was something different about Amy and he could not put his finger on what was the difference. She got tired easily. She dozed off when they were watching a movie the girls were dying to watch last week. He also observed that she drank lesser wine too, opting for tepid water whenever they ate dinner._

 _"_ _No! No! No!" she shook her head and her hands which she held up and denied vehemently. She then laughed to diffuse the situation, hoping Leonard move on from this topic. She could not risk Leonard knowing her secret. She still could not tell Sheldon. Penny and Bernadette did not notice or know. They did not notice she held onto the wine glass only and not drinking. There were some occasions where she sipped when Penny's eyes were on her suspiciously but excused herself to the washroom to spit it out immediately._

 _They were too busy with their problems to pay any attention to her. Bernadette was afraid she could not be a good mother because she did not have maternal instincts. Penny felt a huge pressure as Bernadette was now pregnant and Leonard wanted a child and she felt her marriage with Leonard was stagnant and they were always arguing. It was not that she was one that people would take notice but she wished that either Penny or Bernadette would sometimes be less absorbed about themselves and cared about her._

 _"_ _No, it's impossible. You could not be so unlucky! You guys only had sex once," he chuckled at the absurdity that Sheldon scheduled the next coitus on Amy's next birthday and Amy agreed. Truth be told, he could never imagine Sheldon and Amy as parents. Sheldon was a huge baby which required a lot of attentions. He had his first-hand experience of taking care of Sheldon. He did not think Amy could handle Sheldon and a baby. Moreover, Sheldon would freak out and jump onto the next available train and leave Pasadena forever. Sheldon might have gotten a little mature after his breakup with Amy but he just was not father's materials._

 _"_ _Good. Seriously I don't think our group could handle another mini Sheldon. Additionally, please don't gift this world your intellectually superior, benign overlords. They will not guide humanity to a brighter path, that I am for sure. Moreover, I can totally see Sheldon freaking out if you ever tell him you're pregnant. Luckily, you're not. I don't think Caltech would accept his freaking out as a reason for jumping into next train to reset. He would ask for a reset in the relationship too. He just isn't father materials. He hated how the group dynamics are now disrupted with Bernadette's pregnancy. He hated changes. Having a baby is a huge change. Can you imagine him changing the soiled diaper? He will be in his Hazmat suit. Well, this is under the assumption that he is going to take care of the baby." He trembled with fear thinking of the possibility of a mini Sheldon and walked away, unknowingly hurting Amy with all his words. Amy swallowed back her tears and realised Leonard was right. Sheldon would never be able to cope with the huge disturbance in his life._

 _Amy caressed her stomach tenderly and whispered softly, "it's okay, baby. I think your Daddy will still love you. We will just wait for the test results before telling your Daddy. We will just find a time to tell him. Don't worry, my sweet baby, regardless of what the test results are, Mummy loves you very much."_

She choked back a sob and grasped onto Isaac's hand tightly. Isaac looked up, frowned, sensing that his mummy was tensed up. He did not like his mummy all stressed out. He gently squeezed her hand and smiled brightly. He was initially upset when his mummy decided that she was tired and wanted to head home. There was no birthday celebration today. He could not give Halley his gift. Halley shared the same birth date as his mummy.

He hated it when his routine was disrupted. They could not go to the Cheesecake Factory where the servers would sing Halley and his Mummy birthday song. After they blew the candles, he would pass Halley the Lego train he built for weeks and his mummy the drawing of a hybrid monkey and koala. Uncle Howard would bring Halley and him to an indoor playground to play, while Aunt Bernadette and his mummy would catch up over coffee. All the plans were disrupted because his mummy was tired.

"Mummy, are you okay?" he whispered, concerned filled his eyes. Amy whispered back a soft yes. Amy regretted skipping lunch and dinner as her stomach was in knots because of Sheldon. The dull pain in her stomach caused her to wince. Isaac was not convinced but he decided to keep quiet. He wanted to be on his best behaviour for Dr. Cooper. He wanted to impress Dr. Cooper. If Dr. Cooper was his father, he wanted him to be proud of him. He stepped behind his mummy as Sheldon walked into the apartment.

Sheldon stepped into Amy's apartment tentatively. He felt strange and unwelcomed in Amy's private spaces. Amy did not receive him in with arms extended. She only let him in because of Isaac's request. He found himself missing Isaac's hug when Amy drew Isaac away gently.

He did not recoil when Isaac unexpectedly hugged him affectionately. He did not shove Isaac away. He did not see there was a need to deep cleanse himself because a young child hugged his leg. Missy's children were a mess but Isaac wasn't. He smelled like Amy. His heart fluttered slightly when Isaac gave him a huge goofy smile. Most importantly, Isaac was his son, his offspring.

He placed his luggage near the door. He let his eyes roamed around Amy's apartment and observed that she was staying in a two-room apartment. He was pleased that her layout and furniture arrangements were almost the same as her old apartment. He liked that there was some familiarity in a new environment.

She placed the first microscope on a display shelf her mother got her when she was admitted to Harvard. She said sadly it was the only nicest gift her mother gave her. He did not probe about Amy's relationship with her parents but he did know that their relationship was strained. Amy chose Harvard for her undergraduate and graduate studies because she wanted to move away from her parents. She did not want to move back to the West Coast but her mother insisted that she had to. She did eventually move back as her mother guilt tripped her into returning. Different books lined her shelf. There were books on biology, trains, children's books, and Amy's favourite medieval literature.

He also observed that there were a few photo frames on the shelf. The photo frames contained mostly photos of Isaac. It had one of the whole gang posing for a picture in Amy's apartment after the Victorian themed Christmas party. Amy was smiling so brightly because of the gift he gave her. He had his hands wrapped around her shoulder. He did not care if the guys were snickering. He was elated. Amy baked him Mee Maw's cookies and it tasted the same as his Mee Maw's. That night, he called his Mum asking her to send over his nine fingers Nana's ring. It was his mother's family heirloom and it was the only ring that he saw fit on Amy's left ring finger.

A piano and a harp were placed at the far end of the living room. "Do you play the piano now?" Sheldon asked. "I do!" Isaac replied enthusiastically, walked over to the piano and sat on the bench. "I can play a few songs. Do you want me to play for you?" Isaac asked, his eyes sparked innocently. Sheldon smiled and nodded. Sheldon sat down beside Isaac.

"What are you going to play?" Sheldon asked, his fingers grazing across the ivory keys.

"Happy Birthday song!" Isaac started to play and sing the birthday song. The jovial melody of 'Happy Birthday' filled the apartment. Isaac ended it with 'Happy Birthday to my Mummy!'.

"Aww, Isaac, Thanks. I am sorry we did not get to celebrate with Halley." Amy pulled Isaac into a hug. Isaac wriggled out of his Mummy's embrace and pecked on her cheek. "I love you, Mummy."

"I am sorry, Dr. Cooper." Isaac blushed madly as he felt Sheldon's eyes were on his Mummy and him. He felt embarrassed for showing his emotions and affections for his Mummy. He wondered would Dr. Cooper think lesser of him. "There's nothing to be sorry of. I love my Mum and Mee Maw too." Sheldon rubbed Isaac's head lovingly.

"Where is your spot?" Sheldon asked, pointing to the sofa. Isaac smiled sheepishly, remembering today's exchange with Sheldon. He grabbed Sheldon's hands and tugged him towards the sofa. Amy retreated to the kitchen. She could not bear seeing how Sheldon bonded with Isaac naturally. She regretted with every fibre of her being that leaving Sheldon without telling him she was pregnant. She should have told him. She should have stayed when Bernadette told her she was being silly.

"Here." Isaac showed Sheldon his favourite spot, "this is the best spot. You can take this seat." Sheldon sat down, and patted his thighs, indicating for Isaac to sit on his lap. Isaac bounced onto Sheldon's lap happily.

Amy stayed in the kitchen longer than she should. She heard Isaac's excited squeals when he told Sheldon about himself. Amy stole a peep at the duo and swallowed the lump in her throat. It was a sight she always hoped for when she was young, her father spending time with her. She never thought Sheldon could be so fatherly.

"If only." Amy sobbed. She had ruined everything she could have.

"Isaac, it's your bedtime." Amy passed the sippy cup to Isaac. "But mummy, I am not tired." Isaac yawned while protesting. He was having a great time with Dr. Cooper. He was telling Dr. Cooper about his favourite trains and number and incidentally, Dr. Cooper also loved trains and the number 73.

"It's almost ten. You sleep at nine. You don't want to disrupt your routine. You have 'Show and Tell' tomorrow. Teacher Melissa is excited about your 'Show and Tell'. You don't want to disappoint her." Isaac shook his head not wanting to disappoint Teacher Melissa.

"I have one last question." Isaac hopped off from Sheldon's lap. "Are you my father?" Isaac asked. Amy and Sheldon gasped together, surprised by Isaac's question. Amy knew that Isaac was smart and intuitive but she did not expect him to ask blatantly.

Sheldon almost wanted to reply in his best Darth Vader's voice, "I am your father" but he refrained. He supposed Amy was the most appropriate person to tell Isaac about him.

"Perhaps, you should answer," Sheldon looked at Amy who was stunned.

"Mummy?" Isaac pressed his lips into thin lines. Amy took a few deep breaths before nodding her head. Bernadette told her that Isaac knew and she should not keep Isaac in the dark anymore. Isaac deserved to know that he had a father. She would try her best to explain why his father was absent from his life. She would work out a plan best for Isaac with Sheldon.

* * *

 _Endnote: Thank you for every reviewer. I really hope you like this let me know what you think through reviews. I still have a few things to iron out before moving forward. Do let me know about the pace of this story. Am I moving too slow? It's getting late over in my time zone. I will stop here and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you. *kissy face* Oh between, in case you miss out, I have started a new fiction "The Playboys' Wager". Please visit when you have the time._


	9. Chapter 9

Mini Cooper

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

 _"_ _Mummy?" Isaac pressed his lips into thin lines. Amy took a few deep breaths before nodding her head. Bernadette told her that Isaac knew and she should not keep Isaac in the dark anymore. Isaac deserved to know that he had a father. She would try her best to explain why his father was absent from his life. She would work out a plan best for Isaac with Sheldon._

"Isaac, are you all right?" Amy asked, kneeling to Isaac's eye level, and gently nudge him. She should have thought of a better way to break the news to Isaac. "Yes, yes, yes," Isaac yelped happily and nodded his head. He ran over to Sheldon and wrapped his arms around Sheldon's long legs. "Are you really my Daddy? I am sorry, but can I call you Daddy?" Isaac asked timidly. He could not believe that renowned Physicist, Dr. Cooper, was his father. He looked up earnestly at Sheldon, hoping that he could say yes. He needed Dr. Cooper's confirmation too. He was afraid that Sheldon would reject his innocent request.

Sheldon scooped Isaac up and rubbed the top of his head, "I am your father, of course, you can call me Daddy. You need not be sorry for calling me, Daddy." Isaac pressed a wet kiss on Sheldon's right cheek, "Daddy." Sheldon's heart soared when Isaac called him Daddy and he touched Isaac's forehead with his. His Mum used to do the forehead touching gesture when he was young and needed comfort or assurance. He wanted to comfort Isaac. There were times where he offered his awkward but rare hugs to Penny or Leonard, or tapping on one's arm or shoulder and saying 'there, there. Sheldon's here.' He was never one who knew how to soothe others but he knew that he had to quash the fears in Isaac. Being a father was all new to him but he wanted to excel being a father. After all, he excelled in everything. He wanted to be a father his father never was.

"Mummy, can Daddy bring me to school tomorrow?" Isaac pulled away from Sheldon's head and asked Amy. Then he turned his attention back to Sheldon, "do you want to attend my Show and Tell? I want to tell Teacher Melissa that I have a father. She is my most favourite teacher! Do you want to attend?"

Sheldon looked at Amy, waiting for her answer. Amy did not know how to answer. She was not sure if she was ready to tell Isaac's teachers about Sheldon. Although Sheldon showed that he wanted to be a part of Isaac's life, there were considerations she had to make. She did not know what arrangements he had in mind. Marriage was out as she could not marry Sheldon. Dr. Ramona was a stumbling factor. She believed that Sheldon loves Ramona. If he had not, he would never ask her to be his girlfriend and have a healthy sexual relationship with her.

Moreover, she was not sure if Sheldon could be a good father. She could not risk Sheldon hurting Isaac because the novelty of being a father rubbed off. She needed to figure out how Sheldon could play a part in Isaac's life. Perhaps she should not have nodded her head so easily when Isaac asked. But when she witnessed how loving Sheldon was towards Isaac, she melted. She forgot about how easily Sheldon could uproot himself for Mars colonization and how much she viewed Sheldon as a flight risk.

"Mummy, please!" Isaac pleaded with his best puppy eyes. Amy sighed, "Isaac, Dr. Cooper is a busy man. I don't think he will be able to attend your show and tell." Amy looked back at Sheldon hoping that he would agree. "No, I am actually free. I have taken a few weeks off from work. I have much-accumulated vacation time to clear. HR had been bugging me to clear them." Sheldon smiled at Isaac, "I will bring you to school and attend your show and tell."

"What are you planning to share?" Sheldon asked. "Trains! I have a train set, which belonged to Mummy, but she gave it to me my last birthday. She treasured it a lot! I wanted to recite Pi to the hundredth places but Mummy said it might not be suitable. Sadly, Teacher Melissa agreed." Isaac said excitedly without catching a breath. He was sad when Teacher Melissa agreed with his Mummy that reciting the decimal places of Pi was not suitable for his show and tell.

"You know when I was your age, I could also recite Pi to the five hundredth places. And, I memorized about a thousand different train names." Sheldon shared. Isaac regarded his Daddy in awe. "I think perhaps we can share some facts about vintage trains tomorrow during your show and tell." Isaac bobbed his head up and down frantically.

"All right, little man, you should be sleeping now. Sleep is very important for your formative years. Where's your room?" Sheldon asked and carried Isaac towards the direction he pointed. Isaac yawned and buried his head in the crook of Sheldon's neck. Sheldon suppressed a giggle as Isaac's hair tickled his neck.

"I can take him, Sheldon, if you want." Amy offered, her hands extending towards Isaac. "I can take care of Isaac myself. Contrary to what others' or yours' belief, I am more than capable to take care a child," Sheldon snapped.

* * *

"Ramona, are you all right?" Penny whispered, not wanting Leonard to know that she had called Ramona to check on her. Leonard had his reservations about Ramona. He, like Bernadette, Howard and Raj, did not like or accept her into their social group. He, however, was cordial towards Ramona. She remembered the huge argument they got into after they left Sheldon in Ramona's apartment. He wanted to bring Sheldon home but she insisted that they left Sheldon in Ramona's apartment. He also reprimanded her for pushing Sheldon to be with Ramona. He felt that Sheldon was too vulnerable to be involved with Ramona. He asked her not to manipulate Sheldon but she did not listen.

She witnessed how devastated Sheldon was when Amy left. She could not forget that one night where she found Sheldon sitting on the ledge on the rooftop, his eyes glazed from all the beers he consumed. Sheldon was never a person who drank, knowing that he could not fully control his faculty if he was drunk. She counted that at least a dozen of beer cans littered the floor. Her heart beating wildly as she flung herself at him to pull him back. That night, he cried in her arms and blamed himself for Amy's sudden departure.

 _"_ _Penny, I gave her everything. My heart, my body, my love." Sheldon sobbed inconsolably. "It hurts so much. It is so painful. How could she leave me without a word? I did not know what I have done wrong. She promised she would never leave me again. Why did she break her promise?" He clutched his chest area, his heart hurt. She could only wrap him closer and cry with him. She had never seen Sheldon so vulnerable before. "Do you want to go back to Texas? I can go back with you." She offered softly._

 _Truth be told, she needed a break too. She needed to be away from Leonard, from her responsibilities and most importantly from her guilt for a while. Amy's sudden leaving did not only affect Sheldon but her too. Amy became a big part of her life unconsciously. She was upset when Amy became closer with Bernadette when she broke up with Sheldon. If Amy was here, she would know what to do to make her feel better. She could confide in Amy and Amy would tell her what she could tell Leonard._

 _"_ _Penny, I want to go back to Texas," Sheldon said. She nodded, "we can even take a train to Texas. Sheldon, I think I am ready to face my drinking problem." She had always been defensive about her drinking. She did not know when it became a problem. She was never seen without an alcoholic beverage in her hand. Perhaps it started when her acting career went south and she was stuck being a waitress in Cheesecake Factory. She thought she would stop binge drinking when her career took off but she was resentful of her job. Her job as a Pharmaceutical Sales Rep paid well but she was neither happy nor satisfied. She could only turn to alcohol for more comfort._

 _She blamed Amy for leaving them. If Amy had not left, she would have recognized all her symptoms and stopped her from drinking excessively. If Amy had not left, she would not have miscarried her baby. She did not have the courage to tell Leonard and she had to maintain a façade every day. She did not have the chance to mourn for her baby. She simply did not have the rights to grieve. To ease her guilt, she pushed all the responsibility to Amy. It was Amy who broke the equilibrium of their group and for that, she hated Amy._

"Penny, of course, I am not all right! He broke up with me over Amy! Has he called you? He was gone when I came back to the hotel." Ramona broke down. "No, but Bernadette called. Leonard and I will be heading to Connecticut on the first available flight. We will be there for you." Penny assured Ramona.

"Have you tried calling Sheldon's Mee Maw? Perhaps, she could help to talk some sense into Sheldon. You know she is super supportive of Sheldon and you," Penny asked, knowing that Constance was supportive of Ramona. Constance hated Amy for breaking Sheldon's heart twice. Constance could not recognise Sheldon when they arrived in Texas. Sheldon's face was unshaven, his cheeks sunken and his eyes were gloomy. With Constance's and Mary's unwavering support, Sheldon slowly healed and came out from his catatonic state. She was never sure if Sheldon had fully recovered from the episode.

A month later, he shaved his thick beard and told her he was ready to head back to Pasadena and he could not hide behind his mother and Mee Maw forever. After returning to Pasadena, he buried himself in work, producing incredible work which impressed CalTech's board of directors who overlooked his sabbatical. He said he was no longer distracted and he could devote himself fully to science. However, Amy Farrah Fowler remained a taboo topic.

No one could mention her name in his presence. There was once Raj let slip of his tongue, mentioned about Amy and wondered about her well-being. Sheldon gave Raj three strikes instantly and banished him from the apartment. Leonard found it to be too harsh and coerced him to apologise and retract the strikes. He insisted that Raj had to learn his lesson and he would continue the banishment unless Raj promised he would never mention Amy ever.

They no longer force him to celebrate Christmas. Sheldon had never liked celebrating Christmas but he became more tolerant towards it when Amy became an integral of his life. He slowly opened to the idea of celebrating festivities but after Amy left, he reverted to his old, cynical self. Howard and Bernadette opting to spend their holidays away from California as they could not tolerate Sheldon trying to spoil Christmas for their daughter. Bernadette gave Sheldon a death threat if he told Halley Santa Claus was fake and the gifts were put there by Howard. Raj, who had become wearier and less tolerant of Sheldon's antics, decided to stay away and spend it in Stuart's comics bookstore.

"I tried but Missy said that she went on a three-week cruise trip. She will not be contactable." Ramona sighed, frustration evident in her voice. She called Constance's cell phone once Sheldon left but Missy picked up and informed her that Constance was not around. Constance was glad and relief when Penny called to inform her about Sheldon and Ramona. She forced Sheldon to bring Ramona back to Texas for last Thanksgiving. He only did so, albeit very reluctantly, after Mary told him that Constance was on a hunger strike. Constance was very pleased with Ramona and regarded her as her future grand daughter-in-law. Constance had also secretly given Ramona the family heirloom ring, telling her that this family ring would only be on her finger. She could not imagine anyone other than her having it. Sheldon had returned the ring to Constance after Amy left and stated that he had no intention to be involved in another relationship. He could not risk having his heart broken again.

"Penny, I am scared." Ramona swiped at her tears, her voice cracking. She knew that Penny was on her side. She had to win Penny over. She could not lose Sheldon to Amy. Sheldon was hers to begin with. "Ramona, I was in Junior Rodeo. I will hogtie him and bring him to you if needed," Penny said, cracking her knuckles.

"Penny, I got tickets to Connecticut!" Leonard shouted from the living room. "Hey, I got to go. Promise me not to do anything stupid. Do you have the ring with you?" Penny asked. "Yes, of course. Why?" Ramona's fingers went to the ring she wore as a necklace under her blouse and caressed it.

"I am thinking you can make Amy back off with this ring. She knew about the engagement ring when Constance visited Sheldon in Pasadena a few years back. She was quite upset when Sheldon did not bring up the topic of engagement. You can use this to your advantage." Penny suggested. Ramona's lips curled up into a menacingly smile and took in Penny's suggestion.

* * *

Sheldon settled Isaac on his train bed and pulled the blanket over Isaac's shoulder. He marvelled at the intricate decoration of Isaac's room. "I like your room," Sheldon sat down on the floor beside the train bed, "especially this bed."

"Mummy custom made the bed for me." Isaac turned to lie on his side, facing Sheldon, a broad grin on his face. "Mummy always sing to me before bedtime, can you also sing to me?" he requested blushingly. Sheldon chucked, realizing that Isaac might be mature for his age, he was after all still a child.

"Yes, of course," Sheldon acquiesced. "What is your bedtime song?"

"Soft Bunny and Hard Turtle," Isaac answered while yawning. "Mummy made up the songs for me. She said Soft Kitty is only for when I am sick and she does not like me being sick. She created the songs for me. I can teach you how to sing. Mummy said she once wanted to adopt a turtle as a pet but it fell through. She did not say why." Sheldon knew why they did not get the turtle because the turtle bit him and he deemed it as a vile creature. He reprimanded Amy for instilling the idea of getting a turtle together and insisted that she brought him to the doctor to look at the bite.

Sheldon ruffled Isaac's hair lovingly. "My mum, your Mee Maw, also sings Soft Kitty whenever I am sick. Your Uncle Leonard and Aunt Penny too. They're my best friends." He was grateful that he had friends like Leonard and Penny. They helped him out of his meltdown and being incredibly patient and exceptionally understanding. Despite Penny's involvement to help Ramona, he appreciated all support she provided. He could not thank her enough when she offered to stay in Texas with him. "I think they will be thrilled to be your godparents."

Isaac's eyes drooped as he started to sing in a soft voice, "Soft Bunny, Warm Bunny, Floppy Ears On top. Happy Bunny, sleepy bunny, hop, hop, hop." Sheldon patted Isaac's chest as he repeated after Isaac.

"Daddy, will you be here tomorrow? You will bring me to school tomorrow?" Isaac mumbled. "Of course," Sheldon frowned slightly at Isaac's insecurity. "Great, Timmy can no longer say I don't have a father." Sheldon's heart constricted painfully at Isaac's poignant statement.

"Goodnight, Daddy," Isaac whispered and flipped over, pulled his blanket over his head.

Sheldon only stood up when he confirmed Isaac had fallen asleep. It was time to confront Amy. He needed to know why did she leave without telling him that she was pregnant. He deserved to know. He, for sure, would not back down. He would insist on marriage. His child could never be an illegitimate child. If Amy had other plans, he would fight for full custody for Isaac. He knew that the chance of him winning full custody was slim but he was sure that Amy would not want subject Isaac to court proceedings.

He was relieved when he did not find any signs of men's presence in Amy's apartment. His hands clenched into tight fists as he considered the thought of Amy being unfaithful towards him. The rage within him started boiling at the thoughts of Amy lying in another man's arms after coitus. He concluded that Amy must have found a man who was willing to satisfy her sexual needs and she left with his child. He trembled with anger and stomped out to the living room.

"Amy, we need to talk!" he hissed. He found the living room to be empty. He looked over to Amy's room and the lights were out. He realized Amy had placed a set of pillow and blanket on the sofa for him. She had also prepared a new set of toothbrush and toothpaste, which she placed in a Ziploc bag, for him.

He sighed and sat on Isaac's spot. Amy Farrah Fowler confused him and he did not like it at all. The only certainty he had was he wanted both Amy and Isaac back in his life.

* * *

I hope this reads well. I am sorry for not sticking with my weekly/ bi-weekly updates. I know I used this reason way too much but I am busy at work. I know the pace of this story might be slow but I wanted to provide a back story for them. Hopefully, I am doing okay. I am sorry for Penny's plight. I wanted to give a reason for her to be angry with Amy and choosing Ramona's side.

Reviews/ thoughts are appreciated :) Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Mini Cooper

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Sheldon woke up to Isaac's giggling. "Daddy," Isaac greeted him happily when Sheldon's eyes fluttered open. Sheldon blinked rapidly and groaned. His mind was groggy from his lack of REM sleep. Yesterday's memories came flooding back. In less than 24 hours, his life changed. He had a son he did not know for two years. Amy and he had a son, named Isaac Cooper Fowler, a prodigy just like him. They had a son and she left without telling him that she was pregnant. Bernadette and Howard knew about his son and they kept their lips tight. It felt surreal. It was impossible that Amy would leave him if she was pregnant. She claimed she loved him and would never leave him again. She broke all her promises. Promises were cheap to Amy.

The only conclusion he came up with last night was Amy thought he was incapable of being a husband and a father and could not satisfy her sexual desires. She did not want to be chained to him for a, as Leonard said, ridiculous once a year sex relationship. He really thought she understood him. He gave her what she wanted the most – being intimate with her and having a physical connection. He wanted to show how much she meant to him and it was how she repaid him, ripping his heart out and stomping on his heart. His knuckles turned white from clenching his fists too hard as the anger boiled within him.

"Good morning! You slept funny," Isaac pressed his lips on Sheldon's cheeks. Immediately, his anger melted away when Isaac kissed him. He turned to give Isaac a small smile. He could never fathom how he could love a child in less than 24 hours. He felt a bonding between Isaac and him. It was a bonding he felt with his Pop Pop. He was upset when Pop Pop passed away. He threw tantrums and asked Santa to bring his Pop Pop back to no avail. His Mum and Mee Maw explained that Pop Pop was tired and wanted to sleep for eternity. Eternity meant forever. He would not see his Pop Pop forever and the thought itself scared him.

Pop Pop took up the role of being a father to him. He taught him never to give up his dreams. He could understand him and his desires to excel. He encouraged him to pursue science and never once undermined him. Pop Pop listened as he talked about physics, his aspirations and his desires to win a Nobel prize. Pop Pop had always known that he was different but he never once shunned or belittled him. He also protected him from his siblings' taunting.

"Mummy wants me to wake you up. It's time for breakfast. Today's oatmeal day. We have to leave in one hour time." Isaac flashed a bright, gap tooth grin. Sheldon's bones creaked as he struggled to get up and flex his legs. The two seaters sofa in Amy's apartment was too small for his lanky body frame. He had to fold his legs in an awkward position to be able to fit on her sofa. The blanket Amy provided was too stiff and scratchy. He had a restless night, only managing to drift into a sleep in the wee hours of the morning. He had to speak with Amy about his sleeping arrangement. He could not possibly sleep on the sofa for the next few weeks before they move back to Pasadena.

"You need to brush your teeth now. I can't be late for school. You promised you will bring me to school," Isaac's strawberry flavoured breath filled his nostrils, and he realized it was the same toothpaste he used when he was young. Sheldon nodded and retrieved his Ziploc from the side table. Isaac bounced happily to the dining area.

He went to the toilet to freshen up. Amy's signature dandruff shampoo and her citrusy shower gel scent filled small confined space. He gulped as the memory of him showering at her apartment after their first night came flooding back. Though she had thoughtfully prepared his usual shampoo and shower gel for him, he had used hers. He always liked how she smelt. It felt right using her shower products. He wanted her scent to linger.

Scent is a powerful sense and he wanted to remember all moments they spent in the bed. The first time where he lay on her bed. The first time where they undressed each other. The first time they had seen each other naked. He had seen her naked form while helping her with a bath when she lied to him about not recovering from her flu. As a Texan gentleman, he said he would close his eyes while helping her to take off her nightgown but he had peeked. His hands skimmed across her feverish skin gently. It was the first time he felt something was wrong with his nether region. It was different dressing Penny when she was in distress. He had peeked too but he had no reaction. He usually could keep his desires under control.

Since Amy entered his life, he changed to a more affectionate, open-minded 'Sheldon Cooper'. Once he thought physical intimacy was impossible, however, the thought slowly chipped away because of Amy. He enjoyed kissing her, touching her, caressing her hair as they cuddled. Despite his numerous claims that he was not a fan of holding her hand, the truth was the warmth that spread from her hand to his whole body was just enjoyable. He could not and never able to let her hand go. She became bolder in her requests and he acceded to most of her requests. He added the end of date night kiss into their relationship agreement. He held her hand without her prompting him to do so. For her, he worked on overcoming his fear of physical contact.

He did overcome it. He made love to her. He would be lying if he said he did not desire Amy but he was first attracted to her mind, her soul and lastly her body. His groin area was on fire when she dressed as Snow White and showed up in the Catholic School Girl ensemble. He almost jumped at her, surrendering to his baser urges. He did not want to engage in senseless coitus with Amy. He wanted their first time to be special. It should not happen because his baser urges took control of him. She did not understand back then. She was angry when he showed no reaction. He did not know how to better explain his intentions and allow her to think she was not desirable. He knew low self-esteem was an issue for Amy but he did nothing to correct her beliefs. She thought that him refraining from a physical relationship was because she was not attractive and not comparable to Penny or Bernadette.

She once complained that he never complimented on her looks. He told her he found her mind beautiful. Looks did not matter to him. It had never been. If it did, he would fall for Penny. Looks faded away with times. Amy's mind was what attracted him in the first place. Then it was her soul that drew him in. Lastly, it was her body which enticed, aroused him.

Her moans were music to his ears. It encouraged him. He did his research and consulted Penny on what women liked the most during coitus. He did not want to be overwhelmed and ruined the night for them. He read the infernal book Penny and Leonard bought him. Penny downloaded a few adult films for him to reference. His cheeks burned when he watched them. However, it was nothing compared when he read Amy's Little House on The Prairie's fan fiction. His whole face turned beet red and his groin stirred as he read about Amy's desires. He needed an hour long cold shower after reading them. Even a cold shower did not alleviate his feverish body, he turned to an act he despised the most. He was ready mentally and physically.

He was not sure if he had purposely forgotten about protection. Penny gave him a pack of condoms and winked at him cheekily to use them all. He conveniently left it in his drawer as he made his way to Amy's apartment. It was the night they made Isaac. The night where they explored each other's body, pleasuring each other, and bringing each other to multiple earth-shattering, mind-blowing orgasms. The amount of Serotonin, Dopamine, Oxytocin released into their body as they reached their heights was astonishing. He had never felt so, in a lack of a better word, happy before. It was pure, unadulterated happiness. He whispered to her softly to open her eyes. She complied and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he entered her. He felt the barrier and sought for permission silently before pushing in. She had yelped in pain but he comforted her with a kiss. He only started moving after her body visibly relaxed. Their bodies moved in synchronicity. She met him with equal love and passion. Her cries were soft and compelling as he released himself into her after she had climaxed.

"Daddy, are you done? You're in the toilet for a very long time." Isaac knocked the bathroom door three times. "Yes, yes, yes" Sheldon took in a deep breath, shaking his thoughts away. As a final step to his routine, he splashed his face with some cold water and wiped the water droplets away with tissues. He was lucky that his memories did not trigger an erection. It always did when he was alone. The combination of her dandruff shampoo and shower always triggered a reaction from him. If not, he would have difficulties explaining it to both Amy and Isaac why he was sporting a morning wood. He changed out of his pyjamas and into his fresh, crisp shirt and black pants. Ramona insisted that he should dress as an adult and threw away all his childish T-shirts. He folded his pyjamas neatly before dropping them into the laundry basket.

"Let's eat. We have to finish out breakfast before 8 am." Isaac held Sheldon's hand and led him to the dining table.

"I made you plain oatmeal. I hope you still like it plain." Amy placed the bowl of oatmeal in front of Sheldon who sat beside Isaac and took the seat opposite of Isaac. Sheldon nodded. She drank her orange juice and watched them eat in silence. Amy watched them eat, memorised by their same mannerisms. "Isaac likes his oatmeal plain. He shared many traits of yours. He is a stickler for schedule. He loves science and maths. He also loves trains. He is just like you. I am just so glad that he turned out to be all right." Amy shared unknowingly. Sheldon looked up in surprise and quirked his brows.

"What do you mean that Isaac turned out to be all right?" Sheldon asked, puzzled by her choice of words. Did she leave him because something happened during her pregnancy? Amy drew a sharp breath, realising her blunder, "nothing. I meant that he is a well-adjusted child." How could she tell him that her paternal family had a history of genetic disorder? Her DNA was not as superior as he had thought. There was a chance for them to procreate a child who was defective. Her mum, despite being overly devoted to her religion, had undergone two abortions because of genetic defects. It further deepened the rift between her parents. Her mum was deeply apologetic and prayed for them every day. How could she bear seeing him rejecting their baby? Amy gulped under intense, questioning stare of Sheldon.

"I am done, Mummy." Isaac placed his spoon in his bowl and thanked Amy for the delicious breakfast. "Mummy, will we see Halley today?" Isaac asked. He missed Halley. "Yes, they will be here for dinner," Amy replied and stood up to clear the empty bowls. "Halley will be excited about my present to her." Isaac chirped excitedly. He spent days building the Lego train for Halley. "Isaac, would you be excited if you could see Halley every day?" Sheldon turned his attention to his son. "Of course, I love Halley but Mummy said that we can't see each other every day as they live in California." Isaac pouted at the thought that Halley would be heading home in two weeks. He loved the "camping" night where they spent their night in the pitched tent in the living room. "Isaac," Amy interrupted, "the car is arriving soon. Go take your bag and the train set from your room." She sent Isaac back to his room.

"Sheldon! Don't you dare try manipulating Isaac!" Amy bristled, knowing what Sheldon had in his mind. "Amy Farrah Fowler, whether you like it or not, we are all going back to Pasadena. I won't miss out any more of Isaac's growing up. You had cruelly denied us two years of bonding. Can't you see Isaac yearns for a father figure? You're selfish." Sheldon folded his arms across his chest and straightened his posture.

"We're not going back. That's final. I don't know what games you're playing, Sheldon. Please just leave. We survived without you. You never liked children. You despise children and hate them. Don't you remember? You told me that they are just small and loud things that run around! You only need your science and your research to be happy. You didn't want a family. Go back to Dr. Ramona now. I am sure she's worry about you. Sheldon, trust me, you get back to your life in Pasadena would be the best. We can work out a schedule for Isaac. He can spend summer holidays with you if Dr. Ramona is okay with Isaac spending the holidays with you. We can have joint custody." Amy begged. She was on the verge of tears. She came up with that plan last night.

"Which part of I don't want to miss out any more years of Isaac's life did you not understand. Moreover, Ramona is out of the equation. We broke up." Sheldon stated angrily. "You broke up with Dr. Ramona?"

Amy gasped at his revelation. "Yes, why are you so surprised? I told you we are getting married. I have to break up with her." Sheldon frowned, getting more frustrated with Amy.

"Don't you love her?" Amy swallowed, feeling a glimpse of hope. "What matters the most to me now is Isaac. Yes, I love Ramona but I have to responsible for the mess you created." Sheldon lied spitefully. He never loved Ramona but he wanted to hurt Amy. He wanted to punish her for leaving. If his confession of him loving Ramona could hurt her, he would gladly do so.

"Mummy, Daddy," Isaac's terrified, trembling voice interrupted them, "please don't quarrel. Clara's daddy left her after her parents fought." He dropped his bags and ran towards Amy. Beads of tears spilt from the corners of eyes. Amy picked him up and hushed him gently and rubbed his back.

"Sheldon, can we call a temporary truce? I don't want us to fight in front of Isaac." Amy whispered.

"I never want us to fight in front of Isaac. My parents fought when I was growing up and the memories of them hurling abuses towards each other still haunt me till today." Sheldon answered back in a low voice.

"Isaac, it's all right now. We're not fighting. The car will be here in five minutes. Why don't we go wash your face before heading down?" Amy carried Isaac to the bathroom to wash up. Isaac clung onto Amy like a koala bear, refusing to walk. Sheldon offered to carry him but Isaac refused. Isaac buried his head into the crook of Amy's neck.

"The car's here. Can you help to take Isaac's bags?" Amy asked.

"You don't drive?" Sheldon questioned, picking up Isaac's dropped bags.

"No. I can't drive anymore." Amy replied. She really wanted to tell him the reason why she could not drive anymore but she could not. He still loved Dr. Ramona. He broke up with her only because of his responsibilities. She berated herself for thinking that perhaps Sheldon had never stopped loving her. Could she tell him that she was involved in a traffic accident while on the way to his Award Dinner? Could she tell him she realised she was wrong to leave and willing to beg for a chance for reconciliation? Could she tell him that when the hospital called him, Dr. Ramona had callously told them he was no longer her emergency contact and he did not care if she died?

She could not.

* * *

Ah, I am supposed to introduce Mary Cooper in this chapter but I think I went overboard with Sheldon, Amy and Isaac. I hope this reads fine again. Thanks for all the comments/ reviews. I really appreciate all of them. Keep them coming, please. It helps with the updating. As for my other story "The Playboys' Wager", I will not be updating it so soon. I am focusing on this story. I hope you're not angry with Penny. She was angry with Amy and blamed her for losing her baby. Things will get better for Amy and Penny, after all, they're besties. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Mini Cooper

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

I went tad a little overboard with this chapter. I didn't realise the length, nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it. I may not be able to adhere to my bi-weekly updates, as I am taking some time off for some personal reasons. Thanks for being patient with me. Your reviews/ favourites/ follows meant a lot to me. I read every review and would try my best to reply. Thank you so much.

For me, I think that communication (or rather talking about their feelings/ thoughts) isn't Sheldon or Amy's strong suit. For Isaac, I know he's too mature for his age. I will try to make him more toddler-like.

* * *

"A penny for your thoughts," Leonard asked gently, shifting closer to Penny on the bed, pulling her into his embrace. Penny shivered as Leonard's cold feet touched hers and she pulled away from him. She was upset with their state of marriage. Leonard had been trying and accommodating to every of her whims and wishes. He had accompanied her to every session of Alcoholics Anonymous meeting after finding out from Bernadette, giving her the support and love she did not deserve. If she had not miscarried, their child would be close to two years old.

They had never discussed having a child. When Bernadette announced her pregnancy, Leonard asked what her views were about having children and starting a family. She joked about Sheldon, the man child they had. She was on the fences about having a child. She did not think she was mature enough. She was still so young. She still had hopes of being an actress then. She did not want a child to tie her down. Moreover, she did not think she was mature enough to be a mother.

Leonard and she hit a rough patch in their marriage. She was unhappy with her pharmaceutical job and was thinking of quitting. She wanted to give acting another try and wished for Leonard's support. Leonard was not supportive and told her that her current job paid well and cleared her credit card debts and she should start acting like an adult. He told her that her acting career would never take off and she had to stop dreaming about being a Hollywood starlet. She was gobsmacked by Leonard's revelation. Leonard was equally surprised by himself. She stormed out of the apartment that night, thinking of her marriage and her relationship with Leonard. The rain that was pouring down seemed appropriate. The rain soaked her to the bone. It was welcoming. She cried. She did not know if that were tears or rain. She could not remember when was the last time she cried. She heard Leonard's voice. He waddled in the rain, trying to catch up with her. She laughed. Leonard would never run in the rain. He was delicate. He finally caught up with her, pulling her into a hug, apologizing for his harsh words. Before they had made up sex, they discussed at lengths about their marriage and what made them so unhappy. They promised each other to work on it.

She did not think that a night of wild, unprotected sex with her husband would result in her being pregnant. Due to the stress at work, her period had been irregular. She did not think that the horrible cramps she experienced were any different from the menstruation cramps she had for the past few months. She went to her OBGYN for a check-up and perhaps get some medicine for her cramps. She never expected her OBGYN to inform she was miscarrying. The cramps and the heavy bleeding were because her body was flushing the foetus out.

Her OBGYN told her that miscarriages during the first trimester were common. She consoled her that it was not her fault. She sat at the chair numbly, trying to process what her OBGYN just told her. Her OBGYN prescribed some medication and gave her a week long medical leave. She scheduled another date to check if the "product of conception" were all passed out. The term "product of conception" was so clinical and detached.

She read up about miscarriages and found out that consuming too much of alcohol was a factor for miscarrying. She blamed herself for failing to notice the changes in her body. She had unknowingly killed her little one. If only Amy was there, she would notice. Amy had not only broken Sheldon's heart, she had also ruined her one shot at happiness. Leonard would be devastated if he found out about her miscarriage. He would blame her alcoholism and carelessness. Their marriage was so fragile. She just could not tell with Leonard. She could not lose Leonard at that juncture. She could not deal with it. She decided to keep it a secret. She supposed there was no harm done. She would bear the guilt alone. It was not fair if she told Leonard. He did not need to go through the pains and griefs. It was all Amy's fault. If she had not left, her baby would survive.

"Penny," Leonard frowned and patted her shoulder. "It's just a lot to process. We just found out that Sheldon is a father. Amy bore Sheldon a son." Penny said, bitterness building up in her heart. It was unfair that Amy had a son, a healthy and smart son no less. Hers was passed out as tissues and blood clots. Leonard and her children were supposed to be smart and beautiful as Leonard had coined dreamily when he first met her.

"Penny, can I ask you not to interfere in Sheldon and Amy relationship?" Leonard asked. "What? Why? Have you forgotten how devastated Sheldon was when she left? It was obvious that Sheldon did not need Amy. He needs Ramona! Ramona helped him with his research. She is totally devoted to him. She makes him happy." Penny was livid at Leonard's request and pushed him away from her. She could not understand why Leonard was unable to see that Amy was the decay in Sheldon's life. Granted that they had a son but Sheldon could fight for custody. "Sheldon can fight for custody!" Penny stated angrily. Sheldon was being obtuse. His Texan upbringing must have told him that he needed to be responsible for Amy and Isaac.

Leonard sighed and turned to face his wife. "Penny, I have known Sheldon for almost 15 years. He loves Amy – not Ramona. He concealed his love for Amy as hate. The past two years, have you seen Sheldon smiled or laughed genuinely? Did his eyes sparkle or light up when Ramona entered the room? Was he happy? If not for your manipulation, he would not have started a relationship with Ramona. You pushed him to have a sexual relationship with Ramona. I saw how shaken and broken he was when he returned from Ramona's apartment. You left him with Ramona when he asked or rather begged us to take him home. I never told you this, but did you know that after returning home from Ramona, he stayed in the bathroom for a few hours. I had to drag him out because he was scrubbing himself raw and crying hysterically. He was hysterical. You always manipulated Sheldon and this ends now. Can't you see how he jumped in between you and Amy when you slapped her this evening? He pushed you away and shielded Amy from you. He threw us out when Isaac started crying. Just let Sheldon do what he wants. He may not know it now or understands what he had for Amy but he will come to it soon. Moreover, we don't know the reason why Amy left. The bottom line is Sheldon loves Amy and I dare say Amy loves Sheldon too."

Leonard felt the need to reach for his inhaler for letting his train of thoughts without pausing for breaths instead took a few deep breaths and let it out slowly. He hoped Penny would mind her own business. He wished that Penny would focus on their marriage instead of poking her nose into Sheldon's matters. The few years after their impromptu nuptial in Vegas had been tough for them. If Sheldon had not pushed them for a wedding date, they probably still be engaged now. They were constantly bickering, arguing over the smallest of things. Whenever they fought, she would bring up the Mandy Chow's kissing episode. Lately, he was tired of her bringing up old topics to argue. Their situation got a little better after she returned from Texas with Sheldon. They stopped quarrelling every day.

Despite his reluctance and objections, Penny insisted following Sheldon back to Texas. Though he was worried about his buddy's state of mind, he did not want Penny to go with him. He was like, Amy, a little jealous or envious of their close bond. Despite convincing himself numerous times that Penny treated Sheldon like a brother, he could not help but be scared. He should trust his buddy, Sheldon and most importantly he should be confident of his marriage with Penny. The close bond between them often led him to believe if he was not in the equation, perhaps they would be a couple. His insecurities stemmed from how comfortable Sheldon was around Penny, how they turned to each other when they needed advice or help and how quick Penny jumped to Sheldon's defence.

"Leonard, I can't do that." Penny swallowed the lump in her throat, "Sheldon has always been more than a friend. I know what's the best for him. And… sadly, Amy isn't the best for him. I am going to call Mary to let her know of this malarkey. She would talk some sense into Sheldon. Perhaps she would stop him from getting into a marriage with Amy," Penny kicked the blanket off her and pressed a small kiss on Leonard's forehead. She took her phone and walked outside to the balcony. Leonard sighed sadly.

Penny closed the sliding door and sat on the wicker chair. She strolled through contact list and stopped at 'Mary Cooper'. Constance was uncontactable as she went on a three-weeks cruise trip. She knew that contacting Constance would be more fruitful than Mary. Mary had her reservation towards Ramona. She found Ramona's demeanour fake and insincere. Mary once shared with that she did not understand why Sheldon chose to get into a relationship so soon as he had stated that he had no intention to be involved in another relationship. She tapped on the 'call' icon and the call was connected. Mary picked up the call within three rings.

"Penny?" Mary's kind and loving voice greeted her. "It's late. Did something happen to Sheldon?" Mary asked worriedly, immediately dived into a conclusion that something bad had happened to Sheldon. It was almost eleven pm and Penny would not call her if this was not an emergency.

"Hi, Mary. Sheldon's fine but…" Penny gulped, not knowing how to break the news to Mary. She regretted calling Mary now. She should have rehearsed or prepared a script before calling Mary. How was she going to break the news that Sheldon had a son out of wedlock and he is adamant about marrying Amy?

"But… what? Did something happen to Sheldon?" Mary's pulses increased and her heart was thumping madly. Out of the three children she had, she worried the most for Sheldon. His inability to recognise feelings bothered her the most. He would keep his feelings hidden and rather not talked about them because talking about feelings made him a hippy dippy. Missy and George Jr. were more well-adjusted than him. They had no qualms about their feelings.

"It's about Amy," Penny replied in a soft whisper.

Mary sighed at the mention of Amy. She thought that Sheldon would die alone without finding his soulmate, his missing rib but Amy's appearance proved otherwise. She knew that Sheldon had fallen in love with Amy before he knew. She was relieved and thrilled that her son had considered what Amy and he shared as relationship and his willingness to accept that 65 percent of their difficulties were caused by him. Sheldon Lee Cooper was never a person who compromised. She found it amusing that her brilliant son did not notice that he was in love. Amy was his missing rib.

When Amy broke up with him, he had seemed normal, getting on with his life. Leonard had called to tell her that Sheldon went missing without his phone and he was unable to track him. He had wanted to propose to Amy but saw Amy kissing a guy outside of her apartment building. He returned to Texas unannounced. He locked himself in his childhood room, only leaving the room to attend to his humanly function, eating and bathroom breaks. He stayed in his room, constructing and deconstructing his Lego Death Star. No one was allowed access to his room. She concluded that Sheldon had no one to blame but himself for the breakup. She believed that for Sheldon to move forward his relationship with Amy, the breakup was necessary.

Sheldon needed to learn how to overcome his fears of commitments and physical intimacy. Her marriage with Sheldon's father left scars in her three children, particularly Sheldon. He watched them arguing and fighting, understanding their exchange of dialogues better than his siblings. Any forms of commitments frightened him. He needed a rigid and binding contract to dictate Amy and his relationship. He was afraid that Amy or worse he would betray the sanctity of their relationship. He was scared he would become his father. He needed a contract to feel safe and he honoured his contract.

She left him alone in the room, knowing that the Lego building was his distraction from the pains he was feeling. He only emerged after three days, dishevelled and sought for her comfort. He buried his head in her bosom like he used to do when he was young. She patted his head and rubbed his back. His tears soaked her blouse. The only time when Sheldon showed his raw emotions was when his Pop Pop passed away.

 _"Why did she break up with me? I am ready to propose. To take the next step with her! She kissed another man, Mum!" Sheldon whimpered. "Am I not good enough for her?" Sheldon looked up to his mum, confused, he gazed at her, terrified of her answer. In terms of intellectual, he was more than compatible with Amy. Amy was kind, patient, passionate and smart. She understood him better than anyone. She cared for him. She accepted all his quirks. Amy was perfect for him. He realised he had disappointed Amy more than he wanted to. He found her extremely intelligent but he always belittled her field of studies. Her intelligent matched his. When her article was published in the Neuron, he dismissed it derisively. He mocked her when she simply suggested that she moved in with him, replacing Leonard in his life, taking the role Leonard played. It was an innocent suggestion. She wanted to be his anchor in his life. She drove him around without any complaints. She taught him how to drive patiently. She never gave up on him. Yet, when there was a chance to leave earth, he applied for to be a candidate of Mars Colonisation without consulting her first. He always let her down._

 _"Shelly, baby, you have to find out why yourself." Mary gave him a comforting smile. "Is it because I did not want to engage in coitus with her? It must because of that. She always pushed for physical intimacy. I am working on it, overcoming my fears. Why couldn't she just wait for marriage?" Sheldon crossed his arms across his chest, furiously wiping the tears off his face._

 _Mary shook her head, saddened that Sheldon did not see that coitus was not the main reason why Amy broke up with him. "Before you left for your train trip, did you discuss with Amy?"_

 _"No! She asked me to move in with her. She knew how much I hated changes. I told her Leonard was planning to move in with Penny after their engagement. My research came to a dead end. The university refused to let me change my course of research. She had the audacity to ask me to move in with her. She used the syrup to make Strawberry Quik. She knew how much I hated changes." Sheldon bristled._

 _"Shelly. On your train trip, did you miss Amy?"_

 _Sheldon quirked his brows, "of course. Mum, what a question to ask. I miss our date nights. I miss her warmth. I miss cuddling with her. I miss holding her hand. I miss talking to her. She always gives me the best advice. The train trip gave me clarity that I would like to spend the rest of my life with Amy." Tears welled up in his eyes again as he realised he had probably lost the chance to spend the rest of his life with Amy. Amy would find someone better than him, someone who was willing to be intimate with her, appreciated her better than he did and eventually marry him. His Amy, no longer his. He could no longer call her his vixen, his little lady. The thought of that constricted his heart and he suddenly felt breathless. Guys were flocking to his little lady. He finally knew what broken heart meant when she accepted the kiss from the tall man. He panicked and flailed his hands helplessly._

 _"I CAN'T BREATHE. MUM." His airway constricted painfully and he took large gulps of air. "Shelly, calm down. Listen to my instructions. Take a deep breath slowly and let it out slowly." Mary instructed and Sheldon followed. "Repeat it." He laid his head on his mum's legs, recovering from his panic attack. He rested his legs on the armrest of the couch._

 _"I love her, Mum. I turned out loving her a lot more than I originally planned to. Initially, I just wanted her to be by my side. I was selfish. I was jealous when she showed interest in other guys. I really love her." Sheldon's laboured breaths subsided and he drifted off to a sleep. "Shelly baby, Amy loves you more than you know. It's time for you to learn what life would be without Amy. Then you can fully commit to her." Mary stroked his hair and started singing Soft Kitty. Heartache was a form of sickness. She hoped when Sheldon finally realised, he would not be too late. She had confidence in Amy and her boy. After all, Amy was Sheldon's missing rib._

"Penny, what about Amy?" Mary gently asked.

"Sheldon was in Yale for an award for a paper he published with Ramona. He saw Amy," Penny paused, let out a sigh before continuing, "and Isaac." Mary's brows furrowed tightly, "who's Isaac?" She always believed that two soulmates would find their way back to each other. She believed that Amy was Sheldon's soulmate and vice versa. Now she wasn't so sure if Amy had found another man. She hated to admit that Penny and her mum was right about Ramona being the one for Sheldon.

"Isaac is Sheldon and Amy's son." Penny finally broke the news to Mary. Mary let out a loud gasp, her jaws dropped. Sheldon had told her about his intentions to consummate his relationship with Amy after they got back together. He did not care what she thought about the sins they were about to commit. He wanted to show how important Amy was to him. He was merely informing her and wished that she did not put the blame on Amy for taking his flower. She let out a loud, exhilarating screech after he hung up. While she did not fancy the idea, they were to consummate their relationship out of wedlock, she was happy for them, given Sheldon's special circumstances.

"Mary… are you all right? I know it's a lot to process but I am calling to ask you to stop Sheldon. He wants to marry Amy. He broke up with Ramona. Ramona was heartbroken and upset. Bernadette and Howard knew where Amy was the whole time and she kept it a secret." Penny hoped that Mary would help to dissuade Sheldon from marrying Amy. Sheldon was blinded by responsibilities.

"Penny, I am afraid that I can't do that and I won't do that. I think this would be the best option for them." While she was shocked by Penny's revelation but she believed that it was the best option for Sheldon and Amy.

"But… but… but…" Penny wanted to argue that it was by far the worst decision Sheldon had ever made but was interrupted by Mary.

"No buts, Penny. I wish that you respect Sheldon's decision and stay out of it. Work on your marriage with Leonard. Leonard is a good man, and he deserves you to be fully devoted to your marriage. You should tell him about your miscarriage. You should not keep secrets from Leonard. Honesty is the epitome of a healthy relationship." Mary advised Penny. "Don't take Leonard for granted." Mary heaved a sigh.

"Mary…" Mary's words had struck a raw nerve. It was true that she had always taken Leonard for granted because she knew that regardless what had transpired, Leonard would take her back with open arms. "Penny, I love Leonard and you and I hate to see that if you choose to continue this deceit, your marriage will end up in divorce."

"Thanks for letting me know, Penny. Sheldon is lucky to have you as a friend. You always watch out for him. I am thankful that he met all of you. I will talk to him but I will not talk him out of it," Mary thanked Penny.

Penny said her goodbyes. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped them in her arms. "Penny…" Leonard pushed the sliding door open and placed a thick jacket over her. "It's cold out here. How's the phone call with Mary?"

"I don't deserve you, Leonard. You're too good for me." Tears welling up in Penny's eyes. It spilt over when Leonard wrapped her in his embrace. "I love you, Penny, but we can't do this if you keep pushing me away."

"I love you too." Penny made her feelings known to Leonard. "I have always loved you. I did not settle for you. You settled for me. You supported me when I needed help yet I dismissed your support easily. I am such a mess up. Why did you love me, Leonard? I am not the easiest person to love. I am not a Brainiac like Bernadette or Amy. I don't speak your geeky language. Why, Leonard, why?"

"Penny, I don't know why I love you. The feelings I had for you are indescribable. I just know that I love waking up every morning next to you. I love sleeping with you every night. I love your passion and tenacity. I don't care if you're not smart or speak our language." Leonard placed both of his palms on either side of Penny's face. He pressed his lips to hers. Their eyes closed as they enjoyed the closeness between them.

"I have to tell you something," Penny was the first to speak, poised herself to confess to a secret she had been keeping for two years. Mary noticed that something was wrong when she arrived in Texas with Sheldon. Her usual cheerful and upbeat disposition was gone. Mary brought her to her church, and they sat on the bench as she prayed for forgiveness.

"I know, Penny," Leonard said, pulling her closer and their foreheads touched. "Your OBGYN called for a follow up when you left for Texas with Sheldon."

"Why didn't you confront me?" Penny's eyes widen in shock. "I want you to tell me yourself." His hands slid down to her flat stomach and stroke her stomach, "I am sorry we lost our baby."

"It's Amy's fault," Penny accused. "No. It's not Amy's fault. Is this why you're so angry with Amy?" Leonard frowned, finally understood why Penny was so angry with Amy and why she left Texas with Sheldon.

Penny nodded. "I hate Amy. She broke our group dynamics. If she had stayed, our baby would be tottering around with Halley and Isaac now. She's so selfish. She just left us!"

"Penny, you can't blame Amy for our loss. It's not her fault. If you want anyone to blame, it is probably us." Leonard sighed sadly. "And, if she could not confide in us about her problems or her intention to leave, it probably said a lot about our friendships. She did not feel safe to confide in us."

Leonard remembered vaguely the conversation he had with Amy regarding Sheldon's aversion to babies. She was probably pregnant then and he had painted Sheldon in a very bad light. He snickered at their relationship and Amy's accepting Sheldon's ridiculous suggestion of having coitus once a year. He did not understand then that whatever Amy and Sheldon had was stronger than what he had with Penny.

"Why didn't she feel safe? Aren't we her friends?" Penny was confused.

"Perhaps, it is because we're her besties and she's just a friend to us. We did not reciprocate her friendship the way she wanted. We took Amy for granted. We laughed and joked about her relationship with Sheldon. Remember the Dungeons and Dragon game night, when we upset her saying that she could only get physical with Sheldon in a game? When she broke up with Sheldon, we cared more for Sheldon instead of her. We overlooked her feelings." Leonard realised how bad of a friend they were to Amy.

Penny blinked a few times, realising that she was probably the worst friend. She always took advantages of Amy, coercing her to do things out of her comfort zone. Yet Amy never complained but went along with her demands. When she had a drunken night with Raj, Amy came to her rescue. Amy having no friends while growing up, always did what she asked because she wanted to be accepted into a social group. She had no qualms about taking advantage of Amy's insecurities. She remembered how hurt Amy was when she went dress shopping with Bernadette without her.

Penny bit her lips and regretted slapping Amy this evening and telling Ramona that she could hurt Amy with the Mee Maw's engagement ring.

"Oh Leonard, what have I done?"

* * *

While this chapter is not heavy on Shamy but I still hope, you will love it. Do leave me a review. Thank you so much. I am not a very religious person but I love the missing rib story. Remember like Mary, I am a firm believer that Amy is Sheldon's missing rib. They will find their way back together.


	12. Chapter 12

Mini Cooper

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

I based this story before young Sheldon and S11E01 aired. So, however, they portrayed Amy's father or Sheldon's father will not be reflected over here. They will not be the "best" father materials in my story. I apologize for the long delay and absence, I am starting to be busy at work. I hope you enjoy this chapter and you're still with me. This story will be a slow story and I hope you will love it nonetheless. :) I won't abandon this fiction, rest assured. Enjoy! Let me know your thoughts!

* * *

Uncomfortable silence engulfed the car as they rode to Yale University. Amy was trying her best to comfort Isaac who was upset over their fight in the living room. Isaac refused to be strapped into the child seat and clung onto Amy like a Koala bear. Amy apologised to the driver and the driver made a concession, as it was a short trip to the university. Isaac wanted to be close to his Mummy and buried his head onto Amy's bosom.

Sheldon was lost, not knowing what he could do. He was used to knowing everything and not knowing what to do did not sit well with him. He could only watch Amy cooing, and comforting Isaac. He thought that Isaac was mature and smart beyond his years. He realised despite Isaac's high IQ, he was after all still a toddler who would throw a tantrum when he was upset. While Isaac's tantrum was milder as compared to his niece and nephew, he did not know how or what he could do to sooth Isaac. He understood complex mathematical equations and good at solving them but when it comes to comfort his son, he knew nothing. Could he just say 'there, there' and then pat his back awkwardly? Penny told him that his way of comforting had the opposite effect. Instead of calming, it was upsetting and rage inducing. He desperately wanted to reach out to Isaac but Isaac had swatted his hands away when he tried to stroke his head.

As a gifted child, he remembered his parents' quarrels vividly and understanding their exchange of hurting and angry words. Isaac, like him, was a gifted child, witnessed the heated exchange between Amy and him. Out of spite, he had told Amy he did not love her. Did he not love her? Had he ever stopped loving Amy? He told everyone that he hated Amy, but did he? He could not understand why he felt the need to spite Amy. Perhaps he wanted to have the upper hand. He wanted to show Amy he had moved on from her and her leaving did not affect his life whatsoever. However, the truth was he had never really managed to move on and her leaving had a greater effect than he was willing to admit. He tried to move on with Ramona, listening to Penny's advice. Penny had given him loads of wise advice but accepting her advice of asking Ramona to be his girlfriend was the worst. He wanted to hurt Amy but was it worth it? What had he achieved from hurting Amy? He was instantly gratified when there were pains in Amy's eyes. Did he feel satisfied knowing that his exchange with Amy earlier had affected both Amy and Isaac? The simple answer was no and he did not dare to think about the complicated answer.

"Mummy, can I ask you a question?" Isaac sniffed, lifting his head up slowly; his eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears. "Yes, of course, sweetie," Amy's heart ached for Isaac and nodded. Perhaps telling Isaac about Sheldon being his Daddy was a bad decision. Like a game of poker, she gave Sheldon all her chips to hurt them or Isaac. She had forgotten how hurtful Sheldon could get. She did not mind if Sheldon hurt her as she was no stranger to it but she could not bear subjecting Isaac to the same pains. She let her guard down when she saw how loving Sheldon was towards Isaac and quickly he bonded with Isaac. She was blindsided. Coupled with Isaac's desire for a father figure in his life, she allowed Sheldon to waltz into their life without thinking about the consequences and its repercussions to Isaac.

Sheldon hated children, something that he had made very clear. He did briefly consider having a child with her when they started to know each other because she convinced him that their offspring will be intellectually superior, benign overlords. Everything was clinical. e There would be no exchange of unsanitary bodily fluid. It was a simple procedure to take her egg and his sperm and fertilised them and lastly transferred into Penny's uterus. He gave up eventually because he could not handle babies and Penny convinced that despite how intelligent they both were, their baby may not be as intelligent as him or worst, their baby might just as average as Howard and their baby would never be able to adhere to his strict bathroom schedule. The possibility of having an average child frightened him so much that he gave up the idea of procreating with her.

He was angry and upset when Bernadette was pregnant as a little human could upset their group dynamics. His complaint was the group would never be the same. They would fuss around the baby and not him anymore. Leonard and Penny might consider having a baby. Then, she would want to have more, like marriage and children. He hated all the changes and how messy babies could get. She considered telling Sheldon about her pregnancy, her fears and the possibility they might have a defective baby but she lost her courage seeing how upset Sheldon was about Bernadette's pregnancy. She thought that with Howard and Bernadette announcing their pregnancy, it would be easier for her to tell him but his overreaction to a life in Bernadette proven she was wrong.

The talk with Leonard did not help. It was supposed to alleviate her fears instead her fears of Sheldon rejecting their baby were confirmed and intensified. Sheldon could and would never accept if their children were defective. Unlike her hypocritical mother, who preached about being religious, she could never terminate a pregnancy regardless if the baby was disabled or defective. Neither could she bear seeing the disdain in Sheldon's eyes or his less than sensitive remarks.

She was afraid that he might just bolt like how he went on a sabbatical when she suggested replacing Leonard's role in his life. It was an innocent suggestion. She had only wanted to be his constant but upon hearing her suggestion, he ran away, needed time alone to re-evaluate and re-group. She had never told him how the train trip had affected her. She came close to breaking the whole relationship but she convinced herself that she was not the sole factor for him running away. She needed his support and not him running away from her and their child. She decided to only tell Sheldon after she received the test results. It was not the easiest decision for her to leave Sheldon. The result came back to be positive. She remembered sitting numbly in the chair across her OBGYN who wore an apologetic face. Her OBGYN suggested further testing before deciding if she wanted to terminate her pregnancy. She had wanted to scream at her but she could not summon any energy to do so.

Despite knowing the results from her first-trimester testing would not be as accurate, she knew that her chance was higher with her family history. She was scared but she had no one to confide in. She could not confide in any of her friends and the saddest part was she did not have other friends apart from Sheldon and gang. She knew she should tell Sheldon and they could face any adversaries together. She should be confident that Sheldon was able to handle the situation maturely as he had matured a lot over the course of their breakup. He became more loving and attentive to her needs. She knew logically she should be able to trust him to do the right thing. She should be able to trust Sheldon and have faith in him. She decided to tell Sheldon about their baby and her test results.

 _With every step, she took to Apartment 4A, her courage of telling Sheldon diminished. When she reached level four, she had the desperate urge to run down the stairs and drive home or to her favourite Aunt in Bakersfield. Her fist was a few inches away from the door and was about to knock but she retracted her hand. She could excuse herself from dinner tonight. She would find another day to tell Sheldon about her pregnancy and test result. She was too emotionally charged to be able to tell Sheldon calmly. Neither did she want to handle Sheldon's emotions or reactions._

 _She reached into her bag than hung on the right side of the body for her phone. She would text Sheldon that she was having flu and could not join them for dinner. Her plans were interrupted when the door was swung open. Her boyfriend beamed at her lovingly._

 _"I knew it was you. The sounds your orthopaedic shoes made are unmistakable," he said, ushering her in, took her bag and hung it on the rack. "Damn his Vulcan hearing," she silently cursed. She took her seat beside Sheldon and suppressed the urge to vomit. The peanut sauce from Sheldon's Mee Krob and Chicken Satay churned her stomach. Sheldon's placed a Chicken Satay dipped heavily peanut sauce into her Pad Thai. "I saved you a Chicken Satay." Sheldon smiled. It was his way of showing his love to her. He never liked sharing food with anyone. He did not know what was sharing as he skipped Kindergarten. He quirked his brows, urging her to eat the Chicken Satay. She lifted the corners of her mouth weakly and put the revolting Satay into her mouth. She took a small bite. The peanut sauce was too overpowering._

 _"Are you all right, Amy? You looked green and pale." He asked, concern laden in his voice, and placed the back of his palm on her forehead. "You're not having a fever but your body temperature seemed to be a little higher than your usual temperature." Sheldon stood up and went over to his fully stocked medicine cabinet and took out an in-ear thermometer and Panadol. "Sheldon, I am ok. I think I may be having flu and my appetite isn't that great. That's all," she said, and patted his spot, asking him to come back to sit beside her._

 _"Well… I have flu medicine if you want. You're sick, Amy. The relationship agreement stated that I have to take care of you." Sheldon frowned as he did not like Amy to be sick. "I am fine, Sheldon. I just want you to sit beside me." She raised her voice a little too loud for her comfort. "If you insist," Sheldon grumbled, returned to her side with the medicine and thermometer._

 _"What were you guys talking about before I came in?" she turned her attention to Howard and Bernadette. Bernadette was glowing her pregnancy glow and Howard's hands were on Bernadette's still flat stomach._

 _"Oh Amy, you came at the right time. Tell them to go for a check-up!" Sheldon's voice was excited and he scooted closer to her. Bernadette rolled her eyes at Sheldon as she explained exasperatedly, "Sheldon insisted that we should test our baby for any defects which we refused."_

 _She turned towards Sheldon who was looking at her, fully expecting her to agree with him. "Why, Sheldon?" she asked. "Amy, isn't that obvious? The world is already full of people like Howard, a mere, and lowly engineer. Despite Bernadette's high IQ and her doctorate, her coupling with Howard meant that their child will very likely to be average or below average. I could not stress it enough. If there are means to determine the baby's IQ before they're born, it should be enforced on all pregnant mother. This way, my dumber than soup brother would never be born. Well, not that my mother would ever consider abortion." He gave her a huge smile. Her hands instinctively went to her stomach and she was glad that baby's hearing did not develop until 18 weeks._

 _"That's absurd, Sheldon. We will never consider abortion if our baby is defective," Howard defended, "we will love our baby regardless of the baby's intelligence or defects. We don't need the tests."_

 _"I wouldn't. Luckily for Amy and me, our genes are superior. By the age of two, our children will be able to recite Pi to the hundredth place and memorise thousands of trains names. Don't you agree, Amy?"_

 _Penny splattered water over Leonard when Sheldon mentioned about children with Amy. "Sheldon Lee Cooper, slow your train down. We are not ready for your superior sperms to fertilise with Amy's superior eggs! We're not ready for any mini Coopers! Anyway, with your ridiculous rule of having sex once a year, your mini Coopers might take years." Penny sniggered._

 _"Hey, hey!" Sheldon folded his arms across his chest when others agreed with Penny. "I agreed with Penny." Raj piped in, "Moreover, I can never see you as a father. How can you handle the soiled diapers?" No one seemed to notice how white Amy had turned. Sheldon's words had hurt her. She knew that at that moment she could never tell Sheldon about her pregnancy._

 _"Amy, you're awfully quiet today," Raj asked as he helped to clear the takeout. "Are you upset that we joked about the once a year sex with Sheldon?" She found herself shaking her head and her eyes burned from the unshed tears. "Raj, I am thinking of throwing Sheldon a birthday party. His birthday is about a week from now." A parting gift to Sheldon seemed appropriate to her, to soften her blow of leaving him. She could temporarily move to her Aunt in Bakersfield while contemplating her next move. She only knew that she needed some distance from Sheldon._

 _She knew that Sheldon was being brought up in a Christian family and he would marry her because of his upbringing if she had told him. She did not want him to marry her because of his responsibilities or values. She did not want to trap him in a marriage. She did not want him to resent her for trapping him. She also could not bear him despising their child. Their child would need a lot of help and support growing up. She did not see how Sheldon could support the child emotionally. The only logical thing was leaving Sheldon._

"Mummy, am I a mess?" Isaac asked, squeezing Amy's arms for support which brought Amy back from her reverie. He deduced that he was the cause of their fight. "NO!" Sheldon and Amy shouted in unison, a little too loud for their comfort. Sheldon scooted closer to them and let out a soft sigh. As he had suspected, his exchange with Amy affected Isaac.

Amy froze because of the proximity between Sheldon and her. Sheldon leaned in and patted Isaac's head gently. Her breathing hitched as he wrapped a hand around her shoulder and pulled both Isaac and her closer to him.

"Isaac, when adults quarrel, we say hurtful things to hurt each other. I am sorry you're caught in the middle of our fight. But your Mummy and I have unresolved issues we need to solve. I promise you that we solve it amicably." Sheldon soothed Isaac, patting his head gently.

"So… you love Mummy and me?" Isaac asked fearfully.

"I do," Sheldon answered. Isaac leapt up from Amy's hold and pressed a kiss on Sheldon's cheeks. "I love you, too, Daddy. Mummy loves you too. Your picture is at her bedside table. Let me tell you a secret, I once saw her holding your picture to sleep."


End file.
